Harry Potter: Living My Life
by Brightest Witch Hermione
Summary: Harry Potter had always known he was gay, unbeknown to everyone other than close family and friends The Boy Who Lived has been in a serious relationship with one Draco Malfoy. When they consummate their relationship and Harry falls pregnant how will his friends react? Will Ron once again let Harry down?
1. Surprise

Chapter One

Surprise

Harry Potter had always hated the summer holidays staying with his relatives was never easy. Professor Dumbledore was always telling him that it was for the "Greater Good" however he didn't see how being beaten for not being fast enough. Being at Number 4 Privet Drive might keep Voldemort from finding him when he was alive but it didn't keep him safe from those already living in the house. Most of Gryffindor Tower were already packed up to return to their homes for the summer, however Harry was making his way to the Slytherin Dungeons where he'd arranged to meet his long term boyfriend Draco if anyone could make Dumbledore see sense it was him. Thankfully his housemates had taken the news of their relationship fairly well considering the animosity between the two houses not to mention the fact he was The Chosen One.

The headache he'd been experiencing throughout the day became significantly more painful as he appeared in the corridor of the Slytherin common room. Despite his pounding headache the moment he spotted Draco coming out of the portrait hole he couldn't take the smile off his face. Their eyes locked and once again Harry felt butterflies in his stomach as he reached his boyfriend. The moment they were close enough the blonde Slytherin wrapped his arms protectively around Harry's waist, allowing his boyfriend to lean against his shoulder.

"There is no way I'm letting you be sent back to those Muggles. I don't care what that old goat has to say."

"Mind reader now Dray. Those were my exact thoughts. I'm really not feeling well and my relatives don't care. They'll just be upset I'm not dead yet." Harry felt his stomach churn as the second wave of nausea hit him that day. He knew there were potions you could take for headaches and nausea but he was used to the muggle methods and truth be told he didn't want to depend on them.

"I thought you looked paler than normal. I'll send a patronus message to Dumbledore. You are going to rest on the couch. Come on, everyone's already at the feast."

"Please don't mention food." Harry moaned as he curled up on the slightly comfortable Slytherin couches. Pulling his glasses off he rested his head against Draco's lap as he watched his boyfriend send out his patronus, a few moments later the Headmaster and Professor Snape entered the common room. One looking concerned the other determined.

"Before you start headmaster I refuse to let you send him back there. If my father heard the way he is treated by those vile people he'd have you out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Merlin. Do you have any idea what they do to him. Did you ever bother to check on his health. I suppose not, after all everything you do has a motive doesn't it Headmaster. Let me fill you in, since Harry is feeling too unwell to tell you. They locked him in a cupboard until that Hogwarts letter, his uncle beats him if he doesn't get breakfast or his chores done in time. And when I say chores I mean everything that they should do. They starve him, I might not like Weasley but at least he tried to get him away from them. What did you do? Sent him back year after year."

"And why do you suddenly care Mr Malfoy? I got the impression you hated each other."

"Shows how much you know, we've been a couple since third year. I love him and I'll do anything to protect him even from you. Lily Potter was a brilliant potions mistress I'm sure you can find a way to protect him Sev. Please. I can't lose him."

"Headmaster I must agree with Mr Malfoy. We've tried it your way and it's clear the boy is unhappy. We send him home at the end of term a healthy weight and yet he returns after the summer as thin as the year before. He can stay here if it makes you feel better, I'm sure Lucius would look after them, there's also Grimmauld Place which actually belongs to Potter now."

"Alright I know when to give up. Draco your parents and yourself will stay here this summer. I will inform the Dursley's that Harry won't be returning."

Harry looked at the gaunt headmaster noticing he looked older than he had ever seen him before. Shifting slightly he looked into Professor Dumbledore's untwinkling blue eyes. "I'm sorry to be such a burden Headmaster. I know you haven't believed me before when I said that the Dursley's didn't care if I lived or died. Maybe if you went to see them you'd understand. The summer before second year they put bars on my window so no one could write."

"I'm truly sorry my boy."

"Just promise me something. Protect Draco. I can't live without him. He's my soulmate. Please."

"I promise I'll do everything I can to protect Mr Malfoy. We will let you rest now. Dobby placed your belongings in the dormitory upstairs."

"Thank you."

Once the Headmaster and Professor Snape exited the common room, Harry felt himself begin to doze off as his mind wanders back to a month ago when they had given themselves to each other completely.

 _(Flashback)_  
 _During the last few months Harry and Draco's relationship had moved forward. Tonight would be the first time they would make love. Harry made sure everything was perfect, a bed situated in the middle of the room. With the finishing touches finalised Harry heard the door open and before he could speak Draco's lips were against his. Wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist, it wasn't long before Harry was knelt in the middle of the bed with Draco positioned at his entrance. After a quick lubrication spell Draco pushed into Harry who moaned in ecstasy as he felt his true love reach the back of his prostate. If possible Harry became even more turned on as he bucked backward letting his love know it was okay for him to move now. Spurred on by the movement Draco began to thrust inside his love, his groin getting harder and harder with each thrust. Harry felt his orgasm rising and the tightening in his belly making him groan in pleasure. If Draco kept this up he wouldn't last for much longer._

 _As if he'd read his mind, Draco reached down taking Harry's member between his fingers beginning to pump hard. Once again the orgasm returned full force. Both boys now reaching the peak of their orgasms. Climax was most certainly imminent. "Harder Dray ... right there. Yes ... there. More. Please." Always one to make sure his love s satisfied Draco began to thrust harder feeling Harry tighten painfully around his member. With one final thrust they came together. Harry moaned in delight as he felt his love's seed spill into him. Completely spent Draco pulled out wrapping his arms around Harry as they lay in each other's arms. "Wow that was ..." "Amazing." They said together._  
 _(End Flashback)_

Harry sat up slowly just as another wave of nausea hit him, the bile rising in his throat. Not knowing where the bathrooms were in this common room, he covered his mouth letting out a pained whimper. Draco held a basin under Harry's chin rubbing his back in comforting circles moving his hand Harry leaned over the basin the nausea becoming overpowering as he threw up. Draco continued to rub Harry's back as he continued to throw up. Once he was sure he wouldn't get sick again Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder after he vanished the basin away.

"I think I should see Madame Pomfrey Dray."

"You think this is more than your headache "

"Mm hm. I've been tired more recently, headaches, nausea. I've read up on male pregnancy. It's possible that I'm getting sick because I'm pregnant, but we need to know for sure."

"Alright let's go to the infirmary."

"Okay."

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Five minutes later Harry was once again sitting on a hospital wing bed. He was beginning to think he should just ask to have a plague above the bed with his name on. His head was resting against Draco's chest as they waited for the medi witch to give them the news which could possibly change their life forever. After casting s diagnostic spell on Harry, Poppy Pomfrey looked between the two boys not knowing what to think. Though she knew the news that she was about to give them would come as a shock. If there were two people here that could deal with it then it was these two young men.

"What's the verdict Madam Pomfrey. Is it what I think it was?"

"You were correct Mr Potter. You're pregnant. You'll feel your body changing to accommodate the pregnancy."

"So it will be like a female birth?"

"That's correct Mr Potter."

"What about nursing?"

"You'll be able to produce milk for your baby. You may find your chest gets bigger but will shrink when you begin to wean the baby to solids."

"Our baby." Harry said proudly.

"With this being a male pregnancy it's likely the morning sickness will be continuous. I have potions if you need them. I've already put the pre natal ones in your pocket."

"Nothing other than what I need. I'd rather get sick than risk his or her health. I know they're safe but please I need to do this my way."

"Very well. You may leave."

"Straight back to the common room Mr Potter please. No detours."

"I promise."

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Moving away from the all too familiar bed Harry felt Draco's arm snake around his waist coming to rest on his stomach. It wasn't until they were standing outside the common room that Harry realised it was Gryffindor Tower. Despite the persistent nauseated feeling he knew telling his friends about the baby now was the best thing. Especially since he wouldn't be returning to Kings Cross. Giving the password, the noise instantly hit him as he winced. Before he could speak a head of bushy hair was choking him as Hermione greeted them.

"Where have you been? You need to pack."

"I'm not coming with you Hermione. Dumbledore finally released me from returning to the Dursley's thanks to Draco. There is another reason though. I'd like you to tell Ron and Ginny since it appears they're already at the feast. Draco and I we ... Slept together about a month ago, I've been feeling nauseous ever since. Today we went to see Madam Pomfrey."

"It's not serious is it?"

"Nothing's wrong. But you will have a godchild in eight months time. Not a single male pregnancy in over 300 years and I had to be the exception."

"A family of your own. Oh Harry I'm so happy for you. I'll see if I can find any books for you. Oh and I can knit baby clothes for you. I think you should be the one to tell the Weasleys. I'm sure they would be alright to Draco staying with you."

"If you can get Dumbledore to agree then I will. You know the Burrow is like home to me. What do you think Dray?"

"I can live with Weasley for the summer if it's alright. They're your friends I've sort of become attached to their friendship. I know I was a git the first few years here but it's safe to say we can blame my father's friends."

"Lucius chose the right side in the end. It's very courageous. Let's go down to the feast as nauseous as I feel I need to eat."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am."

"Alright then. Come on."

As they made their way to the Great Hall, Draco thought over the last few years realising that Harry Potter had become his keeper. The keeper of his heart and his soul. And now to add to the happiness he would become a father. He was so lost in thought he didn't realise they'd arrived at the Great Hall. Instinctively Draco followed Harry to the Gryffindor table sitting next to his boyfriend, he didn't need to be a mind reader to know Harry was still feeling queasy, however he was pleased to see he was at least attempting to eat.

"What's wrong with you mate?" Ron asked whilst stuffing his face. Harry pushed the half eaten food away from him as he felt his stomach churn. The different smells beginning to upset his already unsettled stomach.

"I'll tell you later. For now could you just eat slowly."

"Sorry. I'll stop eating now."

Leaning his head against Draco's shoulder Harry swallowed roughly as a wave of nausea passed through him. He breathed in just as Dean Thomas passed Seamus Finnegan the scrambled eggs and bacon. Letting out a low moan he hid his face into his boyfriends robes trying to block out the smell just as Dumbledore began his end of term speech.

"Another year gone and once again it's time to award the House Cup. The points now stand at Hufflepuff 387 points, Slytherin with 370 points, in second place is Ravenclaw with 480 prints. That means in first place with 650 points is Gryffindor. Well done. I hope you all enjoy your summer holidays. The carriages await."

Everyone began leaving to return to Hogsmede Station to board the Hogwarts Express. Draco began to lead Harry from the Great Hall knowing it was going to be a long journey home. As they reached the door Ptofessor Dumbledore called them back.

"Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy a word."

"Now what? It's summer you can't dictate where we go. Mrs Weasley invited us to spend the summer with her. We will talk to you about why I'm not feeling well once we are there. Goodbye Headmaster. I think you've done enough damage to my life."

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

It didn't take long for Harry and Draco to reach the carriages, thankfully Ron and Hermione had managed to save them done seats in their carriage. The short journey to Hogsmede was made longer by the nauseousness. Harry had always enjoyed the train ride home, however this one he knew he'd the first time in six years all Harry wanted to do was sleep. The Weasley's reaction would be interesting, he only hoped they'd be happy, only time would tell. As the train began to move Harry drifted into a light sleep dreaming of a baby girl with blonde hair and green eyes.


	2. Revelations

Chapter Two

Revelations

Two hours into the journey to Kings Cross Station Harry was once again woken by the sickly feeling in his stomach moving from Draco's warm embrace he bolted for the train toilets dropping to his knees as he bent over the basin losing the battle with his stomach as his second bout of morning sickness made an appearance. Pulling himself up off the floor he felt familiar comforting hands wrap around his waist, Harry turned to face his boyfriend resting his head against his shoulder.

"I think it's safe to say we need to tell Ron now Harry."

"I agree. I just hope he doesn't react like he did during the Twi-wizard Tournament. This is the first time I'm actually going to have a family that's mine." Harry sighed realising just how much Ron's opinion of him mattered.

"Only one way to find out. Hermione is keeping a Ron talking right now."

"Snogging session then." Harry laughed as he prepared himself for his best friends reaction to their news. Ron had never made any secret about his dislike for a Draco, however he has to admit his best friend was trying hard to like the Slytherin, even if it was only for Harry's sake.

Flushing the chain Harry took the bottle of water from his boyfriend rinsing the vile taste from his mouth before allowing Draco to lead him back to their carriage. The blond Slytherin sat down opposite the redhead as Harry curled up on his lap once again leaning his head against his boyfriends shoulder. Despite feeling nauseous the embarrasses look on the second youngest Weasley's face as he realised they were no longer alone.

"Alright it's clear you three are hiding something from me. I want to know what it is. Harry?"

"Before I tell you. I need you to promise that you won't abandon me again."

"You know I wouldn't do that again Harry. I was an idiot back then. Please I'm worried about you."

"As you know I went to see Draco earlier on today, I was feeling lousy, still am actually. Pounding headache, nauseous, tired. That's when I remembered that it's exactly a month since we first slept together. I'm pregnant Ron. First male pregnancy in 300 years."

"Bloody hell. It all happens to you don't it. Mum will be excited she always wanted grandchildren. I'll be an uncle."

"You really aren't against this?"

"Why would I? Harry I know I can be a jealous git but honestly after fourth year I realised how much I need to grow up. You deserve s family, even if the guy you love is a Malfoy. Is this why you've been so nauseous every morning?"

"Mm hm. Madame Pomfrey says the morning sickness will be continuous right now I can't stand the smell of bacon or eggs. And no offence Ron but your eating habits make me feel sick right now too."

"When are you going to tell Mum?"

"Soon as I can. I know how much she likes to feed me. When I'm not able to eat much she's going to wonder why. I'll need to tell Remus and Tonks as well. As much as I love your Mum Ron I finally get a say in who I live with."

"I understand."

"Thanks Ron."

"Anytime mate."

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

During the journey home, Harry began to doze off and on. Before too long the Hogwarts Express came to a stop at Kings CrossStation, it always amazed Harry how much quicker the trip home took. Taking hold of Draco's hand, Harry prepared himself for the worst despite everyone reassuring him that they would take the news well. Once they'd exited the train it didn't take long before the small group of redheads alongside Harry and Draco were surrounded in a Molly Weasley hug. Letting himself relax, Harry hugged Mrs Weasley back before pulling away.

"Thank you for inviting us Mrs Weasley."

"You're family Harry. Remus has the Portkey ready."

"It would be safer if we Floo home of its possible. I'll explain when we get home."

"Alright dear. Let's make our way to the Leaky Cauldron, we'll Floo from there."

Harry could tell the Mrs Weasley was confused as to why he didn't want to take the Portkey home, Remus however looked like he knew exactly why. Taking hold of Draco's hand he followed the sea of redheads as they walked toward the Leaky Cauldron, thankfully with it still being late morning it was fairly empty. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for rushing to the bathroom the moment they reached The Burrow. As usual Mrs Weasley gathered everyone in twos before disappearing into the green flames.

Before he could change his mind as the now familiar sickly feeling returned, Harry threw down the Floo powder stating his destination before pulling Draco into the fire with him; after a nauseating few moments they arrived at The Burrow; despite his previous suspicions Harry didn't feel the urge to throw up however he did feel sick. Finding the rest of the family in the living room he curled up on the couch with Draco feeling reassured by his boyfriends touch.

"Why didn't you want to Portkey home Harry dear?"

"Well you see this morning I woke up feeling sick and with a pounding headache. It's no secret that Draco and I have moved our relationship further, our friends have been covering for us so we can have time alone together. It wasn't until Draco made me relax I remembered it had been a month since we began to be more intimate. We went to see Madam Pomfrey, her diagnostic spell told her something. I'm pregnant."

"You're going to have a baby?"

"That's right. I remembered portkeyed pull you from the navel. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"I understand Harry. Have you told Albus?"

"Not yet I wanted to tell you all first. After all your the only family I have alongside Tonks and Remus."

"Congratulations. Both of you. Are you hungry?"

"If it's alright with you I'd rather eat later, I feel sick right now."

"Did you take your pre natal vitamin potions?"

"The minute I got back from the hospital wing."

"Well when your ready just ask and I'll cook for you."

"Thank you."

Harry leaned against the couch as he felt Draco's arm come around his waist coming to rest on his stomach. The moment his love's hand came to rest on his stomach Harry relaxed straight away, he wasn't stupid he knew Professor Dumbledore had followed them to The Burrow, however what happened in his life how was his own choice he's done his duty to the wizarding world the moment he killed Voldemort. Letting out a deep sigh Harry decided to let the aged Professor that he knew he was spying on him.

"You know spying on someone is illegal. I told you I would tell you why I want feeling well. Was my assurance not enough for you?"

"Harry my boy, are you sure you can handle a baby? You're still very young."

"You better not be suggesting what I think you are Professor. This is my child, the only blood family I have. Your interfering in my life ended with Tom Riddle. It's time to let me live my life. I still intend to go back to school. I'll just be four months pregnant when I do."

"As long as you're sure. I'll arrange for you and Draco to have a room of your own when you return."

"Thank you."

"Oh and Harry I've found ginger tea helps with nausea."

"Mm I think I might like to try that. I really don't feel well."

"Its to be expected dear boy. Now I suggest some new robes are in order."

"I suppose now I'm not going back there I can be myself."

"Sounds like a plan. Though perhaps you should inform your relatives."

"They beat me, starved me and locked me up, I can assure you I will not be letting them anywhere near me or this baby when it's born."

"Very well."

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Harry watched Professor Dumbledore leave surprised at how quickly he relaxed the moment the ageing headmaster disaperated. Resting his hand over his stomach he let out a deep breath as he felt a glass of ginger tea being pushed into his free hand, looking up he smiled gratefully at Charlie Weasley sighing in relief the moment the cool liquid reached his stomach. The next eight months would be challenging, however he knew as long as he had Draco and his friends everything would come together perfectly.


	3. Harry's New Beginning

Chapter Three

Harry's New Beginning

In the two months that Harry and Draco had been staying at The Burrow it became clear Mrs Weasley had decided to make other mission to make sure Harry ate despite the near constant queasiness he felt. As Harry's stomach began to grow he realised he would need to venture out to Diagon Alley for new robes, there was only so many times he could magically alter his clothing. Since their Hogwarts letters had arrived earlier in the week and he'd already overheard Mrs Weasley discussing when to go shopping for their school supplies.

The morning before Ginny's sixteenth birthday, Harry and Draco were awoken by Molly Weasley calling them down to breakfast. Harry felt his stomach turn as the smell of bacon and eggs rushed into their bedroom, sliding from Draco's arms he ran quickly to the bathroom not even noticing the stunned look from Ginny as the door was slammed in her face. Once again he found himself knelt over the toilet just as he lost the battle with his stomach as morning sickness struck again. Leaning against the wall he waited until his stomach began to settle before standing slowly flushing the chain and brushing his teeth thoroughly. He could hear Bill talking to Mrs Weasley though couldn't make out the words.

"Mum I don't think Harry is going to be able to eat that."

"What do you mean, he's carrying a baby he needs to eat."

"And I agree with you but the smell of bacon and eggs makes him nauseous. Ginny was on the way to the bathroom when he ran past her I could hear him being sick from my room."

"Oh dear. I'll get rid of the smell. You lot can eat outside and I'll make him some toast. I did notice he seems to be eating more now."

"According to Draco the nausea is easing off but he still gets sick over certain smells. They found out about the bacon and eggs before they left Hogwarts."

"I'll have to make a list of foods he finds make him feel sick. I know the signs enough now to spot them. Come on help meet this food outside. "

Before too long the offending food had been moved outside, Bill set the extended picnic table as Molly Weasley cast s sell to clear the air making sure no trace of bacon was lingering. Harry could tell when the coast was clear as he left the bathroom giving Ginny a small smile. He knew how much the youngest Weasley sibling had hoped she would be dating him one day, her reaction to his relationship with Draco was one of maturity beyond her years.

"Sorry about that Gin. The smell you know."

"I understand, I think Bill told Mum the rest of us are eating outside whilst you eat inside. She's made you some toast and ginger tea."

"I'll go down soon I need to get changed first."

Harry walked back into the room hence shared with Draco smiling as he noticed his boyfriend was wide awake. Sliding out of his pyjamas he pulled on a pair of shorts and t shirt resting his hand over his growing belly. He was now three months pregnant and glowing. Before he could speak Draco was out of bed with his arms wrapped around his waist with his hands coming to rest on Harry's pregnant belly. Harry leaned into Draco's chest letting out a deep breath.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to go to Diagon Alley?"

"I need to get out of the house Dray. Everyone is getting too tight for me to be comfortable."

"Alright as long as you're sure. I love you."

"Love you too. When do you want to tell Narcissa?"

"She and Uncle Sev are meeting us on Platform 9 3/4."

"I think we'll give Sev a shock. Mrs Weasley said breakfast is ready."

"Lead the way I'm starving."

Harry grinned as he took hold of Draco's hand leading him downstairs, thankful that he wasn't on the fourth floor like other times he'd stayed at The Burrow. As they entered the kitchen he could see the family sitting around the picnic table. Picking up the toast and ginger tea from the country he sat at the kitchen table with Draco finding when he ate the nausea faded into the background now.

Once breakfast was over Molly Weasley gathered everyone together for their journey to Diagon Ally, unlike the hectic atmosphere as they were packing for Hogwarts everyone was ready to go relatively quickly. Feeling better then he had in a few weeks, Harry took a pinch of Floo Powder tossing it into the roaring fire as the flames turned green stating his destination, wrapping his arms around Draco he felt the familiar nauseous feeling as they passed by the grates before arriving in the bar of The a Leaky Cauldron as they awaited the arrival of the family and Remus.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Five minutes later the Weasley's and Remus appeared from The Leaky Cauldron fireplace, Harry found himself being led toward Madam Malkins' Robes For All Occasions. Suddenly feeling self conscious Harry lay his hand over his growing belly protectively as they entered the store. The elderly witch took one look at him and nodded her head in acknowledgment as he followed Molly to look at the maternity wear whilst Draco snuck away to buy his boyfriend some decent clothing for every day wear.

After buying everything he'd need throughout the duration of his pregnancy the small group made their way toward Flourish and Blotts to buy their books for their sixth year at Hogwarts. Usually this was part of shopping for school he enjoyed however now the only thing he wanted was to leave, the queasiness he'd been feeling earlier returning as he began thinking about his lost godfather, how he wished there was a way to bring him back. Thankfully before he could think too much Remus and Draco appeared making him instantly relax, the sudden urge to return to Grimmauld Place becoming stronger.

"Moony I um... ...I think we need to go to Grimmauld Place, I don't want Dumbledore to have access there that means redoing the Fidilius Charm. I just have a feeling. Please."

"Alright Harry I trust you if you feel the need to go there we will. Come on.

"Thanks Moony."

After saying goodbye to the Weasley's they made their way through the Leaky Cauldron, making their way toward Grimmauld Place. The minute they arrived outside the dreary old house, Harry placed his hand on the wall smirking as he felt the houses either side of Number 12 shifting to reveal the hidden manor. Taking a deep breath he prepared to enter his godfather's house sure he would find some clue to why he was so sure this was where they were needed. As the door opened Harry cried out in obvious relief. His new life was just getting better.


	4. The Truth About Albus Dumbledore

Chapter Four

The Truth About Albus Dumbledore

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, not only that he couldn't believe the Headmaster had lied to him. Before Draco or Remus could stop him, Harry ran toward his godfather burying his head into the man's shoulder as he sobbed. As the tears dried Harry realised his godfather would be able to feel his now very obvious baby bump. Pulling back slightly he smiled sheepishly at the only father figure he'd ever known.

"Have you got something to tell me Pup?"

"Draco and I are having a baby. And your name has been cleared. Peter was captured at the Ministry after I killed Voldemort."

"It's over? Wait what?"

"I'm pregnant Padfoot. First wizard since Merlin so I'm told. You'd think I'd be freaking out but I'm not. I know you don't like Lucius but he's changed. He fought on our side during the battle in the end. What I want to know is how your here and why did Dumbledore say you'd died."

"He tricked me into staying here. I'm not sure who went with the Order to the ministry but they were Polyjuiced to look like me. Albus isn't what he appears to be."

"We're beginning to figure that out. We were at The Burrow for a while and he disillusioned himself so he could eavesdrop on me telling Molly about the baby. I don't trust him anymore and honestly if he's still at Hogwarts when I get back I'd rather stay home."

"I'm sure we can appeal to Minister Bones. She's fair."

"I think it's time we change Secret Keeper. I think Remus would be perfect and if Kreacher is still around he needs clothes. I refuse to own a traitor like him. I asked him if you were here and he said no. I risked my friends lives because of him."

"Easy there Pup, you need to stay calm. I'll redo the Fidilius Charm. Dobby already brought your trunks here from The Burrow, it appears he has adopted you."

"If you want to hire him I'm okay with it. Be honest with me Padfoot, fic Dumbledore use a compulsion farm on the house?"

"I believe so yes."

"Remus disabled them. I can't trust that old man anymore. I thought he cared about me, he left me at Privet Drive, he has Arabella Figg living in the next street, he knew they ... they ... hit me. That's why I was so eager to come live with you at the end of third year."

"You can live with me now. I know your 16 now but I'm still your legal and Magical Gusrdian. Of course Draco is also welcome."

"Can we talk to Amelia before Dumbledore finds out that I've found you. Then we can press charges. I'm sure there's a lot more to this than your not telling me."

"Just like your Mum Harry. Of course we can. I'll go send for her. Your room is next to mine on the third floor."

Harry watched as Sirius moved to the fireplace to firecall the Minister. Though he wasn't a fan of the Ministry he'd spoken briefly to Amelia Bones before and her niece Susan was in the DA, Harry was positive that now things at the Ministry would get better. Laying down on the couch he heard the Floo come to life as Madam Pomfrey stepped out, he should have known the elderly Medi witch would find out where he'd gone.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter. I'm guessing by your location you do not want Albus to find out."

"If that man is still headmaster when we go back to school. I'm not returning. I don't trust him, he told me my godfather was dead, as you can see he is very much alive. He used me in order to kill Voldemort. He left me with the Dursleys where they were free to abuse me verbally and physically daily. I slept in a cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of my life. By the time I done with him Albus Dumbledore will be ruined."

"Oh Harry, we all warned him about the Muggles. I'll keep your secret. Now since I'm here do you mind if I do a check up?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Very well, lift up your shift for me and pull down the waist band of your trousers."

Knowing just how strict the Hogwarts medi-witch was Harry lifted his shirt showing his very defined rounded belly before sliding his trouser pants down slightly. As Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over his pregnant belly Harry noticed a punk and blue colouring appear over his stomach. Glancing toward his godfather, Minister Bones and Remus; he smiled thankful that he still had family to share this time in his life with. Taking hold of Draco's hand as Madam Pomfrey finished the check up he looked up eagerly.

"Now I'm sure you noticed the pink colour to the check up. I'm pleased to say that your having twin girls. Both babies are healthy and growing well. Your now four months pregnant I'd like to see you once every two weeks when you return to school. Congratulations Harry I'll see you soon."

"Thanks for this Poppy."

"Your welcome Sirius. I must say I'm glad to see you are still with us. I'll see myself out."

Once Madam Pomfrey left and Harry had managed to get his clothing straightened out, Sirius approached the couch with Anelia and Remus in tow, he smiles at the former ahead of the DMLE suddenly feeling anxious. After all very othe time he'd tried to escape the Dursleys something had gone wrong and he'd endears up being sent back, this time however it wasn't just his well being at risk.

"Hello Harry it's good to see you again. I hear you have a complaint to make against Albus. You know this will be covered in the Daily Prophet?"

"He's manipulated me one time too many. I'm sure you heard my conversation with Madam Pomfrey that's just one situation where he let me down. Sirius didn't kill Peter Pettigrew as you found out last year at the Ministry, however if an Auror had been available at the end of our third year I wouldn't have lost so much time getting to know my Godfather, Hermione, Ron and I told Fudge that Sirius was innocent but we were told we'd been confunded."

"He did WHAT!? I can't believe he didn't even mention this."

"The thing is Professor Dumbledore suggested Hermione and I go back in time to save Sirius from the Dementors Kiss, in truth he just needed to check ministry records he was Chief Warlock at the time. I never dm anything under the name everyone gave me when I defeated Voldemort the first time around, but I'm asking now. I want Albus Dumbledore arrested. It's time he realised he can't use people as chess pieces. He had Sirius locked up here, I don't know who it was that went through the veil but it wasn't my godfather. As this is now my house thanks to the will I'm revoking his access."

"I'll get right on it. The welcome feast should have interesting results. I take it your pregnancy won't affect your schooling?"

"I always intended to return. Madam Pomfrey has already worked out a schedule for me to go see her. We have a room to ourselves. Though I'm sure I'll go to the a Gryffindor Common room on occasions. I know Mum and Dad would want me to finish my education."

"That's good to hear. Well I'll start proceedings. Will you be under a Fidilus Charm?"

"We will. Ask Remus on your way out for the address, he is now Secret Keeper. If I can help if that meddling old man will never be able to manipulate anyone else. Another thing you should know, Severus Snape was a spy for Dumbledore, if he was forced to do anything since my fourth year I'll stand up as a character witness."

"I'll be in touch. Take care of yourself and those babies."

"I will. Thank you."

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Amelia Bones was furious as she left Number 12 Grimmauld Place, she'd always respected Albus Dumbledore however after spending an hour with Sirius and Harry finding out the things the ageing headmaster had done she felt like no one knew who the real Albus Dumbledore was. With one final look at Harry Potter and Sirius Black she realised that both now finally had a family to call their own, taking a pinch of Floo powder she called out her destination, deciding to get Minerva McGonagall's view of the night Harry was taken to his relatives house before approaching Albus. Exiting the Floo network she took. A seat opposite the Deputy Headmistress.

"Good afternoon Amelia. What brings you here during the holidays?"

"I've got some concerns about Albus. I'm sure you heard about Sirius Black's death yes?"

"Of course Harry was devastated."

"That's the thing Minerva. He never died, Albus sealed the house so he couldn't escape. Until today when Harry felt the need to return there and found him. Sirius Black is very much alive, however that is just the tip of the iceberg. Tell me what you know about the day Harry was taken to Privet Drive."

"Before I begin I think you should know that Harry wasn't taken to his Aunt and Uncle's house the night Lily and James were killed. I spent the day in Little Whinging observing the muggles, I warned Albus they were the wrong sort however he seemed obsessed with the fact she is a blood relative. Personally I thought he should not have been left there. Wait one moment Sirius is alive?"

"That's what I said. I've seen him with my own eyes. Albus trapped him inside Grimmauld Place, the up side is we already have Pettigrew in Azkaban so he can finally give Harry a proper home. After everything you've just told me I am recommending you for Headmistress and placing Albus under arrest."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. He's in his office."

"I'll be in touch."

Amelia left Minerva's office making her way toward the headmaster's office desperately trying to stop herself from heading the so called Leader Of The Light. As she approached the gargoyle who guarded the office she smirked as it moved aside without her saying the password. It was clear even Hogwarts wanted Albus gone. For the first time since becoming Minister Amelia began to see just how much Albus played on insecurities, she was brought out of her thoughts by Fawkes mournful singing.

"Ahh Amelia to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Give it up Albus the game's up. Harry found out Sirius is very much alive, don't even think about trying to escape like last year I cast very strong wards against using Fawkes to escape. Albus Dumbledore I'm placing you under arrest for Child Neglect, Kidnapping, Child Endangerment. I could go on I'm sure more will become clear in time."

"Very well. I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding."

Amelia placed the magic dampening handcuffs on the ageing headmaster as she led him from the office. From the corner of he eye she saw Fawkes disappear in a burst of flames, she had her suspicions about where he had gone. She knew Harry would take good care of him. Leading Albus to the entrance hall she couldn't help but smile as the staff watched them go. Albus would never change but she knew with Minerva as Headmistress Hogwarts could finally move forward giving the students the education they so rightly deserved.


	5. Back To Hogwarts

Chapter Five

Back To Hogwarts

For the first time since Harry began Hogwarts part of him was seriously considering asking his godfather to home school him. It wasn't that he was scared Dumbledore would still be there, not that he thought for a moment Minister Bones would let him off with just a fine. She wasn't Cornelius Fudge. No the reason he wanted to stay home was the fear of how other people would take the news of his pregnancy, after being reassured by Sirius, Remus and Draco he began to calm down.

However that didn't mean Harry was in a good mood, he was hot, dizzy and tired. As they entered their compartment and sat down Draco cast a locking and silencing charm on the door. He didn't need to ask how his boyfriend was feeling he could hear his stomach protesting against his breakfast. The Slytherin Prince pulled his Gryffindor love into his arms allowing him to rest against his lap.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?"

"Used to it by now. I really don't think I can handle the smell the food from the candy trolley right now. And it's all Ron eats on the way to Hogwarts." Harry lay his hand over his swollen belly rubbing it gently. Ever since they'd found out they were going to have twins Harry had been wearing his maternity robes, if nothing else at least he was comfortable.

"Then we'll have the compartment to ourselves. Thankfully the Feast doesn't happen until tonight, the queasiness tends to ease off by then I've begun to notice."

"That's a good thing. It's a good thing Professor Snape is on our side now. I don't think Potions is going to be very enjoyable."

"Ron is going to hate that you two put your differences aside."

"I don't care what Ron thinks. For once I'm living my life for me. Not for anyone else or to be someone's weapon. I used to think I wanted to be an Auror. Now I'm not so sure I think I might like to be a healer."

"Well you've certainly been in the hospital wing enough to be a great healer."

"Not funny Dra."

just as Harry was beginning to relax, there was a knock on the door he knew it would be Ron and Hermione with Ginnŷ. Taking a deep breath he reluctantly took down Draco's locking and silencing charms regretting it the moment they entered. It wasn't that he didn't love his friends but the two younger Weasley's were just so loud. Leaning his head back against Draco he sighed rubbing his extremely upset stomach.

"Why did you have the door locked? You know what it's like at our house. Too good for us now."

"Take that back Ron. If you must know I can't handle the smell of anything sweet. So if you want to stay here I suggest not getting anything from the trolley."

"No sweets? At all."

"Not unless you want to witness my morning sickness first hand."

"I'll see you guys later then."

With that Ron stomped out of the compartment leaving three stunned people and one very upset Harry. Sniffling softly he realised he should have known Ron wouldn't understand. He'd already shown his fiend ship was fickle in their fourth year. After s few minutes Hermione and Draco seemed to come to as they each in turn tried to pick up Harry's spirits. He smiled slightly knowing they meant well, until Ron could behave like an adult he wasn't going to acknowledge him.

"Should've known better. It's not like he hasn't done this before."

"He shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I think it's time he got some of his own medicine."

"Been taking lessons from the twins?"

"Of course. We should get some reading done whilst we can."

"Good idea. Oh I almost forgot. Remus and went to Grimmauld Place the other day I felt this strange need to be there. When I reclaimed the house I found Sirius there very much alive. Dumbledore sealed him in the house. If all had gone well he will be in Azkaban soon. He has gone too far this time."

"But ... ...if he's alive who was at the Ministry?"

"That's the part we don't know but if I had to guess I'd say someone from Dumbledore's past that he wanted rid of."

"Who's going to be Headmaster if Dumbledore is gone?"

"McGonagall. She's been the longest. It just makes me wonder. When I wS first trying to find the platform to get on the train Mrs Weasley kept going on about Mugglrs and asked the train platform, she's had seven kids surely she'd know it. Was her caring all a lie?"

"I can answer that one for you Harry. My mum loves you like her own. I don't think you and Sirius were the only ones that old msn was manipulating. I'll send her s letter when we get to Hogwarts. I might just drop in Ron's behaviour."

"I don't want to cause trouble."

"You won't be. You can't help what makes you feel sick right now. The sooner Ronald realises that the better."

"Thanks Gin."

For the remainder of the journey Harry, Ginnŷ, Hermione and Draco read ahead in their studies wanting to be prepared for the beginning of their first NEWT year. They were so engrossed in their books none of them saw Fawkes burst into the compartment coming to rest on Harry's shoulder. Harry was in awe, he'd always gotten along with Fawkes however he didn't think he would one day become his familiar. His soothing melody instantly calmed his nerves, just as Fawkes dropped a letter into his lap. Reading the letter he grinned as he noticed his godfather's handwriting.

 _Harry_

 _I know by now your probably a little nervous about returning to school. I couldn't tell you before now as I promised Minerva I'd keep it a secret for as long as possible. Uncle Moony will once again be taking up the position as Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor and yours truly will be taking over from Minerva as Transfiguration Professor. Another thing, I know your a Gryffindor however we all think it would be safest if you and Draco were given a room nearest the Slytherin Common Room. Well I guess that's everything I'll see you soon Prongs Jr. Keep my grandbabies safe._

 _Padfoot_

Harry smiled as he rolled the letter back up. Noe he knew Sirius was going to be okay he knew he would be able to relax. Looking out of the window he noticed they were nearly at Hogsmede, surprised at how quickly the journey seemed to be this time, he pulled on his new maternity style black robes which now held the Gryffindor crest alongside the House of Black and Potter crests. As the Hogwrts Express came to a stop at Hogsmede Station, Harry took hold of Draco's hand as the four friends exited the train finding a carriage together with Fawkes still firmly perched on his shoulder. This year was certainly going to be interesting.


	6. The Feast & The Announcement

Chapter Six

The Feast & The Announcement

It didn't take long for the carriages to arrive at the front gates, as Draco helped Harry from the carriage he paced one hand over his swollen belly. For the first time since their first year Draco wished he wasn't a Slytherin. He knew that his boyfriend would need his support as Professor Dumbledore announced the pregnancy. Finally after a subtle nod from his godfather who just happened to be the potions master Draco sat at the Gryffindor table. He felt Harry lean his head against his shoulder noting he looked nervous. His thoughts were broken by Dumbledore talking.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before the sorting begins I have a special announcement to make, during the break two of our own discovered they were going to be parents. Now I'm sure you are all wondering who it is and before I reveal it I'd like to make myself clear. This information is not to be told to your parents." Dumbledore's eyes wandered to the Slytherin table before speaking. "With that said I'd like for you to congratulate Mr Harry Potter and Mr Draco Black. If anyone is caught trying to hurt them there will be severe consequences."

Surprisingly the entire Great Hall burst into applause at the news. Harry felt his face go Weasley red at the attention, though he had to admit it was nice being shown attention for something other than how many times Voldemort had tried to kill him. The Gryffindor and Slytherins were the loudest having known about their relationship the longest. After a rowdy five minutes Professor Dumbledore managed to get everyone quietened down so he could continue with his speech. Harry however wasn't listening, he was still furious with the headmaster for lying to him about his godfather.

"Now onto the sorting. Minerva if you could go bring the first years in." Professor Dumbledore said in his false grandfatherly tone.

Minerva of course knew that the sorting would be held off just a little while she stayed seated. Just as Albus Dumbledore opened his mouth to stamp his authority around the GreatHall doors slammed open and in walked Amelia Bones alongside Tonks and Kingsley.

"I'm afraid that you won't be telling anyone else what to do Albus. Instead you'll be placed under arrest for the false inprisonment of an innocent man. That's right students you heard correctly, Sirius Black is innocent, your dear headmaster knew this and sealed him inside his home before telling his godson he'd died."

Whispers began as the students who hadn't known Sirius was Harry's godfather began to question everything their esteemed headmaster had ever told them. Harry felt his nausea return as he kept hold of Draco's hand hating that once again he was under scrutiny. As Tonks and Kingsley led his former mentor away the tears were now freely running down his cheeks. Maybe now he could have a normal year at school.

"Now the excitement is over I think it's time our first years were sorted."

Once again the new students were sorted into their houses, for the first time that Harry or his friends could remember the sorting hat sent the students to the house that was best for them evenly. After the last first years had been sorted Professor Snape neared the Gryffindor table giving Draco a note, reading over his shoulder Harry noticed it was permission to stay in Gryffindor tower with Harry.

"Thank you sir. I'm sure you know what this means to Draco but it means just as much to me."

"You're welcome Harry. Congratulations. And thank you for releasing me from that old man's manipulations. I never wanted to be hostile toward you."

"I thought so. You were friends with Mum. Could you tell me about her perhaps. I have lots of stories about Dad but not many on Mum. Aunt Petunia didn't exactly tell me any stories. Just yelled if I asked."

"I'd be delighted to. I'll send Dobby up to the tower with some anti nausea potion. You need to eat."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Harry. Eat what you can once you've started the potion your appetite will return."

"What do I do about Potions? I can do the assignments but I'm not sure which potions are okay for me to be around."

"This year we will be using on healing potions, these you'll be able to brew though just to be on the safe side, I'll pair you up with Draco. Now eat."

"Yes sir."

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

As the feast began Harry realised he'd never felt as relaxed at a welcome feast before. Despite the whispers around him he didn't care, no one was saying anything bad about him, Voldemort was gone for good this time. However despite those points he was sure the main reason for his relaxed state wAs he finally didn't have Dumbledore watching his every move, his godfather and his Uncle were around all the time if he needed to talk. The only downside he could see was the fight he'd had with Ron.

Before long the feast was over and they were once again in Gryffindor tower. Like always the dorm settled down quickly as everyone was sleepy from overrating. As he settled down for the night with his head rested on Draco's chest for the first time he was excited for classes to begin.


	7. Finding Out The Genders

Chapter Seven

Finding Out The Genders

Morning came quicker than the residents of Gryffindor tower boys dorm would have like. Harry felt himself being gently shaken awake, reluctant as he was he knew it was better to get up and face the day even if he did feel sick despite taking the anti nausea potion before bed. Sitting up slightly he realised something different, he could see without his glasses. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he took the potion phial from Draco as he swallowed the contents. He could feel the rest of his dorm mates staring at him. Deciding it would save time he explained what he had just taken.

"Professor Snape sent Dobby with his anti nausea potion last night. It should take effect around afternoon but at least I'll be able to eat a decent breakfast."

"As long as your feeling alright." Neville said softly.

"A little queasy but I'm used to it listen you guys. I need to talk to Ron can we meet you downstairs. Dra stays though."

"Sure thing Harry." Neville slid from bed getting his clothes ready for the day, pointedly staring at Dean and Seamus who finally seemed to get the message and followed Neville into the bathroom to shower.

Once he was certain the others weren't listening in, he turned to face his best friend untensing as he felt Draco's hands wrap around his growing belly rubbing it gently in a calming motion. He hadn't realised how nervous he'd been. Leaning into Draco's chest he finally gained the courage to make amends with his friend. The first friend he'd ever had.

"Look Ron I wasn't trying to be annoying yesterday on the train. I haven't been able to stomach the smell of sweet things for a month now. I can't even stomach treacle tart and you know how much I love that."

"I know Harry and I'm sorry for storming out. I was being a git."

"You were but unlike a few years ago you know when you are wrong now. Just remember I'm going to be a little slower at things now. It's not just me to think about now. That means if I'm tired I'm not going to stay up playing wizards chess. I'll be taking my studies more seriously."

"I understand. I know I sometimes act like I don't but I do. You'll be an awesome father. Now let's get dressed before we miss breakfast altogether."

"Same old Ron. Already hungry. Go shower though. I don't want you gawking at me when I'm changing."

"Alright I'm going." Ron laughed throwing his pillow at Harry before grabbing his shower things and followed Neville, Seamus and Dean into the dorm bathrooms.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Harry knew he was being silly he'd dressed in front of Ron for years, deep form he knew it was because of the changes going on his body especially his chest area which were getting slightly fuller, he'd noticed they didn't look like s woman's breasts but they were definitely filling with milk. And boy were his nipples sore. Sliding out of bed Harry began to get changed pulling his clothes on quickly feeling relief as he pulled on his maternity uniform. Five minutes later his friends were showered and dressed and with Draco by his side dresses in his new Gryffindor uniform they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry couldn't hide his amusement at his red headed friend as they entered the Great Hall and watched him dig into his breakfast with gusto.

Sliding into the Gryffindor table finding without the constant nausea he realised he'd developed cravings. He felt Draco"s free hand resting on their unborn children as he started pulling some pancakes onto his plate pouring chocolate and pickles into the middle of the pancake before delving in. He didn't notice the horrified looks he was receiving until he felt Hermione kick him under the table.

"What? This is the first time I've felt well enough to eat. Why stop me?"

"It's not that you're eating Harry. It's what you're eating."

"It's what the babies want Hermione. It may look disgusting to you but it's what I have to eat to keep them safe and healthy so be it."

"I didn't want to upset you Harry. I was just taken by surprise."

"You'll have to get used to my eating habits being worse than Ron's for a few months. Tell Remus we'll be late for his lesson Madam Pomfrey says she wants to do a checkup on me. Hopefully by the end of the exam we will be able to tell you the twins genders."

"We will see you later. Good luck."

"Thanks Hermione."

Gathering up his school bag grateful he'd listened to Draco when he'd insisted he carry anything extra that would be needed throughout the day. Following the now familiar journey to the seventh floor turning right instead of left as they entered the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. Her bright smile eased Harry's nerves instantly as he propped himself up against the pillow on his favourite bed. Lifting his school shirt up over his growing belly pulling his pants down slightly so his belly was fully exposed.

The medi witch squeezed the gel over his belly picking up the transducer moving it around Harry's baby bump until she found the sound of dual heartbeats. The tears were now freely flowing down his face as everything suddenly felt so real. His eyes found the sonogram machine as he saw his babies for the first time. He felt Draco holding his hand tightly as he himself watched the screen.

"Would you like to know the genders?"

"If you are able to tell us yes please."

"Congratulations you're having identical twin girls."

"Daughters, mother will be in her element." Draco said softly. Harry knew he was in awe as he watched his unborn children moving around lightly inside of Harry. Madam Pomfrey didn't ask if they wanted images of the twins, she'd looked after Harry long enough to know the signs and he was extremely close to his godfather and honorary uncle.

"That she will. Though it will need to wait until after class I'm sure Remus is having puppies about where we are."

"Just let me wipe this gel off your belly and then you can be on your way. There are some pictures for you to take with you."

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome Harry."

Once the gel had been removed from his belly Harry tucked his shirt in again pulling his robes on. He was already exhausted and they hadn't been to any classes yet. Leaning against Draco he picked up the sonogram pictures tucking them safely into his robes pocket as they left the Hospital Wing. He'd always wanted a family of his own and now in five months time they would've twice blessed. Things could only get better.


	8. Defence Against The Dark Arts

Chapter Eight

Defence Against The Dark Arts

It turned out Hermione didn't have to cover for them with Professor Lupin as both boys arrived just as the returning DADA Professor entered the room. Harry looked up at his Uncle smiling shyly as he slipped one of the sonogram pictures into his Professors' hand as he passed by their desk. Pulling out his textbooks ink and parchment Harry watched suddenly feeling shy as he saw the curious look on his Uncle's face turn to one of pure joy. His honorary uncle looked up as hazel eyes met emerald ones, the nod of acknowledgement would have to do for now as he slipped the new treasured possession into his shirt pocket and class began.

"I'm not going to bore you with introductions,you all know who I am. This year will be part revision part practical. NEWT year is the most difficult year, it requires your knowledge from the last five years, there will also be chances for extra credit should you feel like you can cope with the workload, today we will be practicing duelling techniques. Harry you'll be writing essays on the duelling techniques it's been agreed between the staff you've more than covered the practical side."

"Sounds good to me Professor."

"Professor Dumbledore told me about the DA which was formed last year when Delores Umbridge was here. We will be continuing on from thee. How many of you were able to conjure a full corporal patronus before you were discovered by Madam Umbridge?"

Remus was shocked when most of the room raised their hands, the only one who didn't were a few Slytherins and Draco. Remus' eyes met his nephews and the lopsided grin he was flashing him gave him the unanswered questions. He knew his nephew was powerful having taught him the patronus charm at thirteen however to be able to teach it to others. He couldn't remember feeling so proud.

"Alright then, those who can conjure a patronus pair up with someone who can't. Harry and Draco I'd like you both to work with each other. That way there are no accidents."

"Professor Lupin can we talk to you a moment. In private."

"Of course come through to my office."

Harry stood up slowly resting one hand on his visibly rounded belly entering his Uncle's office. He'd been feeling dizzy most of the lesson and his head was once again pounding. He was seriously considering doing independant study where he could have space to study. Though he didn't like getting special treatment it wasn't about hi anymore. He watched as his honorary cast a silencing spell before sitting behind his desk.

"What's on your mind cub?"

"Taking classes with everyone else whilst I'm pregnant, I'm not sure it's going to work, we've only been here 15 minutes and I already have a pounding headache and slight dizziness. I think my senses are changing somewhat. I was wondering if as one of my guardians I have your permission to do independent study instead. I'll do all the same assignments just not in class."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I didn't want to be treat differently. But I really don't feel well. I can teach Dra the patronus though. I want to stay the rest of the lesson. Unless uou think its too much?"

"It's your body cub. How do you feel?"

"'Like I've been run over by the Hogwarts Express."

"You can stay in the lesson but I want you to take a nap. Draco can read up on the patronus for now. Try not to overdo things."

"I hope Snape doesn't mind I'll be studying potions separately."

"He will no doubt think it's a sensible idea. There are other ways of studying potions. Your Mum wrote journals on them I'm sure they're in your vaults if you'd like Siri or myself to get them for you."

"Yes please. If you don't mind I think I'll stay in here a while. Perhaps staying in the dorms wasn't a good idea."

"Your apartment is still available if you need it."

"Sounds perfect. Can I sleep now?"

"You can. I'll send Draco in after the class is over."

"Thanks Uncle Moony."

Harry curled up on the couch with his hand resting on his swollen belly. His head had barely touched the conjured pillow before he was sound asleep. Draco covered his betrothed with a blanket kissing his forehead before following their Professor back into the classroom taking his seat as he began to take notes.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

The moment Professor Lupin dismissed the class for the day, Draco slipped into the back office letting out a sigh of relief as he came across Harry sitting on the couch curled up with his potions textbook, checking his watch he realised it was past noon so whatever sickness his boyfriend had been feeling must have eased off. Making his way to his side Draco slid his hand underneath Harry's shirt rubbing his hand over his baby bump.

"That feels good. They've discovered they can use my kidneys as a bludger."

"We can stay with Remus tonight if your comfortable here."

"I'd like that, I mean I love my dorm mates but last night they really did keep me awake."

"That's settled then. I'm sure the castle has already added an extra room to his quarters for us." Harry smiled hoping his uncle would allow them to stay. Yet at the same time he didn't want his friends to think he was abandoning them. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his Uncle enter the room.

"If you'd like to stay with me this year I have no objections."

"Thanks Uncle Moony. I'm sure Padfoot is eager to see you."

"I swear if he teaches our children pranks before they are old enough to understand I'll make sure he regrets it"

"Your mother said that. He seemed to listen to her."

"I miss her."

"Me too cub. Let's head to lunch in the Great Hall."

"I guess I am hungry now."

Draco took hold of Harry's hand as they followed Remus into the Great Hall, thankfully the news that they were together and expecting had been taken well, Harry didn't know what he'd have done had things gone differently. Taking their seats at the Gryffindor table they both filled their plates with sandwiches and (in Harry's case) pickles dipped in jam much to the rest of the tables dismay. Noticing all eyes were on him the young Potter heir shrugged his shoulders knowing that his cravings were strange, he knew if it weren't for the twins he'd find his choices disgusting too. Laying his hand over his belly he began to plan the way he wanted to give birth counting down the months the same way he used to count done the days until September 1st. Life couldn't get better than it was right now. He was going to enjoy every minute.


	9. Early Christmas Gift

Chapter Nine

Early Christmas Gift

During the past two months Harry and Draco had read every book they could find on male pregnancy, thankful they did when it was revealed that male pregnancies only lasted seven months. Having just entered his seventh month he knew Draco would be watching him like a hawk from now on. A lot had changed since that first lesson back in September; they'd moved into their own apartment within Hogwarts however still close to Sirius and Remus's rooms, the nursery was finalised with their children's names above their cribs; Olivia Lily Potter Malfoy and Violet Dorea Potter Malfoy.

Christmas Eve had arrived and unlike previous years Harry wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit. His back was aching, his feet were swollen and he was experiencing the first stages of labour. At first he tried to ignore the tightening sensation that went through his stomach until the third time it happened and he gasped out in pain tightening his grip on Draco's hand squeezing it so tightly he woke up the sleepy Slytherin.

"Harry?"

"It's time. The twins are coming."

"Do you need me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

"Not yet, they just started. I was thinking ..."

"Go on."

"Well you want to be a medi wizard maybe you could deliver them and we surprise the family."

"Mmm I think I like that idea. I can ward the room so no one hears you labouring."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Harry."

Harry breathed out hissing in pain as he felt another contraction pass through his stomach as it hardened further. Sliding from the bed slowly he pulled his pj pants off feeling a tugging sensation as the birth canal attached into place. Pacing the room he moaned softly as Draco began to ward their quarters. Tossing the wand on their bed the young Slytherin gripped Harry's hips allowing his betrothed to lean against him. Harry knew the silent offer and gratefully leaned forward grunting in pain as the contraction eased off.

"How far apart are they?"

"About forty minutes right now. I don't think I'm in established labour yet."

"Your stomach's really hard."

"It's the contractions. I'm glad we found those books otherwise I'd be terrified they were two months early."

"Me too. Sirius and Remus are going to be so shocked when they come visit tonight."

"Of I forgot they were coming tonight."

"We can cancel."

"No I want to see them."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am"

Forty minutes passed by quicker than Harry would have liked as he moaned out loud leaning further into Draco's arms as the forth contraction caught him by surprise. He knew from the books he would be in a lot of pain however reading about it and preparing for it were two different things. He felt Draco's hand rubbing the ache in his back letting out a low groan of relief. Rocking from side to side he felt the beginning of another contraction knowing they were getting a little closer together clutching the back of Draco's pyjama top tightly breathing through the intense pain until he felt the contraction come to an end.

"Where do you want to give birth, love. The bed or the bathtub?"

"Can you get the bounce ball from the living room. Use your wand though I don't want to be on my own."

"Of course I can."

Draco scooped up his wand summoning the birthing ball to their bedroom quickly tossing it back on the bed to support Harry again. As the birthing ball appeared in the room he helped a Harry sit down crouching down behind him beginning to rub his Harry's aching back once more. Harry felt content as he felt one of Dravo's hands supporting his eighth against his hip as the other took away some of the pain.

"How long wS your back aching before you got the first contraction? Sometimes the back ache can be labour pains."

"Only a few minutes before I woke up."

"You're progressing well. Just follow what you feel comfortable with."

"Your really good at this cos hing thing Dray."

"Why thank you. I read that you should try and eat something. Do you think you can manage something?"

"Not yet. I feel slightly sick."

"it's alright there's always later."

"Mmhm."

"Another contraction?"

"Yeah."

Leaning back against Draco Harry grunted through the pain suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable sitting down. Shuffling forward he lay against Draco's lap clutching his stomach as the contraction washed through his body. Closing his eyes he breathed through the pain bringing forward the breathing techniques he'd gone through with Madam Pomfrey the previous month.

"They're getting stronger and more painful."

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Madam Pomfrey?"

"Positive. I'm already gawked at because if the whole Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort stuff. I'd rather be here in a familiar environment."

"Alright you're in charge right now. I think your back ache was labour pains taking into account how quickly your progressing. I need to see how dilated you are. Can you lift your left for me?"

Harry obliged gently lifting his left leg so Draco could see hoe much longer the labour would take. Despite the intense pain he was going through he knew it would all be worth it the moment the twins were in his arms. Shifting slightly he felt Draco pull his hand away from his highly sensitive member the look of pure joy made his heart soar. Hopefully it meant that he was nearing the end of labour and their children would soon be in his arms. Grunting as another contraction took hold on his body he gripped hold of his love's free hand squeezing tightly, once again he felt the pain increase however this time there was an awful lot of pressure added in. Ad the contraction began to ease off once more he looked into Draco' deep blue eyes asking the silent question.

"Your already at 8 centimetres. Only two more to go."

"Maybe labour is quicker for males. We never got that far into the book before they decided to make an appearance."

"Your doing so well. I'm proud of you."

"Next time you carry the baby. We can take it in turns."

"I don't have a problem with that. Are you comfortable giving birth on the floor where we are or do you want to be on the bed?'

"I'm fine here. Every part of me is relaxed and I'm closer to you. I know you'll need to be down there when it's time to push but right now being in your arms is perfect."

"I love you Harry James Potter. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. A million times yes."

Suddenly the pressure returned and Harry pushed his face into Draco's stomach relaxing slightly as he felt s hand on his back rubbing in soothing circles. He knew he had a high pain tolerance before however now he knew just how high it was. Grunting through the pain he felt his stomach tightening knowing it wouldn't be long before he was pushing. As if he'd read his mind Draco nodded letting him know it wouldn't be long.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Ten minutes later Harry was getting contractions continuously. He'd gone from laying on the floor in comfort to once again leaning forward against Draco, his arms wrapped around his neck as the pressure became too much and he felt the urge to push. Draco having read up on the coaching side of the birth knew exactly what was about to happen and began to prepare to catch the babies as they arrived, there was no way Harry would be able to lie down now and this was the most comfortable position he'd found. Looking into the pain filled emerald green eyes he knew he was needed more than ever.

"When you feel the next contraction come I need you to push for me. All that pressure you feeling is the baby's head pushing against you waiting to be born."

"O-okay."

It didn't take long for the next contraction to come, as the pressure began to build up Harry boar down beginning to push. He knew Draco would need to help deliver the twins and as much as he was comfortable he knew he needed to lean against something else in orders for his fiancé to help. Moving slowly he leaned heavily against the bedroom wall continuing to push as he felt their firstborns head begin to emerge.

"You're doing brilliantly, love. Her heads here just a few more pushes and she'll be here."

"I'm so tired."

"I know you are Harry but you can do this."

Nodding slightly Harry pushed with all the strength he could muster. Focusing on pushing it wasn't long before he heard a baby cry relaxing slightly as he watched Draco clean their daughter wrapping her up in a baby blanket and laying her into the nearby bassinet they'd purchased the day before. Taking small deep breaths he watched their daughter as she waited for her sister to join her. Baby Olivia Lily Potter Malfoy

Breathing deeply it wasn't long before the pressure returned and the contractions began again. Leaning forward he boar down pushing with what little strength he could pull together, it seemed their secondborn was eager to find her sister again. Letting out a loud moan he suddenly felt her slipping from within him into her Papa's waiting arms. Violet Dorea Potter Malfoy had arrived. He watched as Draco gently repeated the process and soon both girls were happily together icing to be fed. With s tingling sensation Harry felt his body returning to its male anatomy. Feeling utterly exhausted Harry crawling into bed laughing as he noticed two bottles suddenly appear on the bedside table.

"Seems the house elves can sense the new witches have been born."

"I was going to try to nurse but I must say that for now the bottles seem more tempting."

"Once you have your strength back you can try. Now who do you want to hold first?"

"I'll feed Olivia you feed Violet then we can switch to burp them."

Harry smiled shyly as he picked up Olivia, he noticed both girls had inherited Draco's eyes with his hair colour. Thankfully they hadn't inherited the messy hairstyle. Leaning his head back against the pillows slightly he picked up one of the bottles placing it to Olivia's lips smiling as she latching onto the teet suckling hungrily. Looking toward Draco he smiled watching Violet suckling on her own bottle of milk. Life could only get better from here. He only hoped Sirius and Remus wouldn't be upset that he gave birth without them in the room.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Christmas Eve Night

Despite only just giving birth that morning Harry was determined to see through the rest of their plans for the day, he knew the moment the wards were taken off their quarters they would be seeing his adopted Uncle's as they barged in wondering why they hadn't been able to gain access for the majority of the day. He'd just curled up on the couch to try nursing Violet whilst Olivia would be bottle fed by Draco when they heard banging coming from the corridor. Rolling his eyes he tried desperately to hide his amusement as he felt Violet latch on and begin to suckle hungrily as Draco went to open the door. It wasn't hard to hear what was happening his godfather was incredibly loud.

"It's about time. Just what do you think your doing locking us out?"

"I was doing what my fiancé asked me to do. A little after 6am this morning Harry went into labour, he wanted it to be just the two of us therefore I warded our quarters from noise getting out. He's in the living room with the twins nursing. Do have some sense not to make a stupid joke."

"You... they... Why?"

"He didn't want you two to fuss over him, he gets that enough from Molly Weasley, he felt comfortable it just being the two of us. Say anything dumb to him and I won't hesitate to kick you out."

"Alright alright I get it."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the whinging tone to his godfathers voice. He didn't think he would ever truly grow up, Azkaban had seriously stunted his growth and sometimes Harry wondered if his mind was somehow stuck as a 21 year old. Watching his daughter nurse he didn't think he had ever felt this content before. Not even when he found out he didn't have to return to the Dursleys. Taking a deep breath he looked up as Remus and Sirius entered the room with Draco heading straight to their daughters bassinets to feed Olivia.

"Congratulations cub. You know we could have put this off until tomorrow if we'd known."

"I know Remus but I wanted to go ahead with our plans. We got the beat Christmas Gift, we wanted to share it with you. Just..."

"Hey, hey, hey I understand. You've always been a private person Harry."

"But does Siri understand, I heard him complaining."

"He does, he's been warned. So are you going to introduce us?"

"We're proud to introduce you to Olivia Lily Potter Malfoy and Violet Dorea Potter Malfoy. Draco is giving Olivia her bottle and I'm nursing Violet."

"They're perfect names Harry your grandmother would love that your gave her great grandchild her name. As would your Mum."

Harry smiled feeling content as he looked around the room. Despite not knowing his parents without knowing it his godfather and Uncle had become his family, he wouldn't change anything. Though he hated being known as the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, he wouldn't be the person he was today without going through all the hardships. Despite Dumbledore's manipulations he had a whole lot to look forward to. And he wouldn't let anyone take his happiness away from him.


	10. Christmas (Part 2)

Chapter Ten

Christmas (Part 2)

Once Harry was done nursing he gently passed Violet to her Papa scooping up Olivia bringing her to his chest as he began rubbing her back gently smiling as he was rewarded with a small burp coming from his small newborn daughter. He'd always looked forward to Christmas however this years so far had been the best yet. It didn't take long for the tired newborns to fall asleep. With Draco in their kitchen bringing out the food he'd cooked earlier in the day Harry slid off the couch gently laying the twins in their bassinets before covering them with soft baby blankets which Molly had bought for them when they'd first revealed the pregnancy. He was brought out of his thoughts by Sirius.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy Pup."

"You know what Siri I don't think I have. I've always wanted a family but I didn't think that was possible until I fell in love with Draco. It makes me realise just how much Mum sacrificed standing in front of Riddle. God Siri I want her here with me, both of them."

"I know you do Harry. Maybe they had portraits made before they died, if you want I can look in the Potter vault for you."

"I'd like that. When can I start lessons again?"

"As soon as your ready. You don't have a set time table."

Harry nodded slightly rubbing his eyes, he didn't want to be s party pooper but he was exhausted, despite giving birth earlier that day he was still feeling a little sick. Leaning his head back against the couch he closed his eyes not aware that he was slowly falling asleep. The last thought he had was how he would make sure his children never felt like he had when he was a child, never knowing their own name and being hated. He would make sure they were safe and secure. Always.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

 **Christmas Day**

Christmas Day dawned and most of Hogwarts was still asleep, however in the Potter Malfoy suite the residents had been awake since the early hours of the morning, Harry was thankful for silencing harms otherwise his daughters would have woken up the entire castle. Now sitting in the rocker with their daughters in his arms he watched them nurse hungrily letting out a sigh of relief as their cries turned into whimpers. Leaning back against the rocker he smiled tiredly at his fiancé.

"I know we have the bottle option but I want to nurse them as long as I can. Maybe we can save the bottles for during the night if you still insist on me sleeping through the night feeds. We'll have to ask your Mum whether there is a way for men to pump milk."

"We can ask her later today. What time are we going to The Burrow?"

"I was thinking as soon as Padfoot barges in. He's like a child sometimes."

"Molly's going to get the shock of her life."

"No doubt she'll tell me off for not calling on Madam Pomfrey."

"If she does its only because she cares."

"I know. Happy Christmas Dray."

"Happy Christmas Harry."

Harry smiled brightly looking down at their daughters noticing that Violet had finished nursing, glancing up at Draco who knew exactly what his fiancée was trying to say as she scooped Violet up into e arms beginning to burp her. Gently unlatching Olivia he switched to his right nipple where she began nursing again, sticking her tongue out five minutes later signalling that she was fill. Laying her gently against his shoulder a harry proceeded to rub her back feeling completely relaxed as he heard a small burp. So far it was turning out to be the best Christmas by far.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

 **Christmas At The Burrow**

Three hours after nursing the twins, Harry and Draco alongside Moony and Padfoot arrived at The Burrow for Christmas dinner. Thankfully as they exited the Floo network no one was in the kitchen neither a harry nor Draco wanted their surprise arrivals to be revealed too soon. Once Remus and Sirius exited the Floo network with a crash, Harry heard footsteps on the landing above them. No sooner had he heard the crash of feet storming down the stairs did he find a wand pointed at him. Growling at Sirius he sighed knowing just how Molly Weasley could be when scared. Stupid Animagus.

"Mrs Weasley it's just us. We thought you'd be up already. Sirius decided to fall over the coal bucket."

"Oh Harry dear come on in. Oh..."

"Mrs Weasley I'd like you to meet Olivia Lily Potter Malfoy and Violet Dorea Potter Malfoy. I went into labour yesterday morning, I just wanted Draco in our quarters so we kept it a secret. After these two clowns your the only other one who knows, though Professor McGonagall might know by now."

"They're beautiful. With Lily's hair colour."

"You're not upset with me that I didn't tell you?"

"No Harry, it's your choice. I fished out Ginny's old bassinets for you then they can stay close whilst we're eating."

"Thank you."

"Come sit down. I've put you and Draco in Bill's room and Sirius and Remus in Charlie's old room, they decided to rent a flat in Diagon Alley."

"We don't want to put anyone out."

"You aren't Harry. Come sit you must be exhausted I'll just go and wake everyone else."

Harry smiled knowing the rest of the family especially Hermione (who had started to date Fred) would be shocked at his little surprise for them. He only hope his sister in all but blood wouldn't be too upset with him for hiding his delivery from them all. Curling up on the couch he groaned slightly as he felt the fullness in his chest knowing it was time to nurse the twins again.

Laying Violet into her Papa's arms he undid his shirt taking his second born into his arms watching as she latched onto his nipple suckling hungrily as Draco began to feed Olivia with the milk he'd pumped earlier that day. So lost in their small world neither heard the stampede coming down the stairs until they heard Ron!s deep voice.

Uh ... Um... Hi."

"Ron you're going to need to get used to this. It's completely natural and better for them."

"Congratulations. I font think I've ever seen you this happy."

"Thank you. That's because I haven't."

"What did you call them?"

"I'm nursing Violet Dorea Potter Malfoy and Dray is feeding Olivia Lily Potter Malfoy. I went into labour last night. I know you and Mione would have wanted to be there but I didn't feel comfortable with everyone hearing me in that much pain."

"I understand, mate. Where did youn one up with the name Dorea?"

"Dorea Black was my grandmother she married Charlus Potter. I never met my grandparents but I wanted to honour her."

"Ahh I understand why you chose it now."

"She's nearly done nursing. They'll sleep until next time they need fed."

"I knew you'd be a great Dad."

"Thanks Ron."

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

 **Christmas Dinner**

By the time Molly Weasley had Christmas lunch on the extended table Harry realised just how tired he was, however he wasn't going to be the one to spoil Christmas. The twins had been nursed and changed and we're currently sleeping in the bassinets between their parents, Ron was sitting next to Hermione and Ginny sat opposite her brother. Percy thankfully had come to his senses and rejoined the family though he still refused to look at Harry. Filling his plate with vegetables and turkey he sat quietly as conversation began.

"So how are classes going to go now. Will Draco be joining Harry in his separate lessons or will Harry be rejoining everyone else?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Mione did you not see what I did not five minutes ago, they need nursing every two hours I can't be in classes when I will need to leave halfway through. If it's the work your worried about I'm keeping up well. I'm even getting the hang of potions now Professor Snape doesn't hate me."

"I suppose that is a bonus especially with him being Draco's godfather and all."

"He paid for his mistakes. Dumbledore manipulated him as much as he manipulated me. He deserves happiness. Mum would want him to be happy."

"Harry..."

"Just give me a minute."

Placing his cutlery down Harry dashed outside leaning his head back against the wall of The Burrow. Despite everything he still couldn't forgive his former mentor. It was his fault he'd ended up with the Dursleys, is fault he'd believed Sirius was dead. Sometimes he wondered if the former headmaster had something to do with his parents deaths. Nothing would surprise him anymore. Letting the hidden emotions out he felt himself sob for the family that he's never had. He was determined to not allow his children to go through the things he did. His thoughts were broken by Draco's arms around his waist.

"We can go home if you want. It's been a long two days."

"I'm exhausted but we promised Molly we'd be here."

"I'm sure she'd understand. After all she's had seven children."

"Maybe after we give out gifts we can go home. I want to introduce the children to your parents."

"Alright."

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

 **Gifts**

Taking a deep breath Harry allowed Draco to lead him back into The Burrow. The moment they entered the living room he could feel all eyes on him. Sighing under his breath he gathered up Olivia into his arms feeling himself relax immediately. Curling up on the couch he held his daughter close taking in her baby smell as he watched Sirius feeding Violet.

"Sorry about walking out. I needed some air."

"We understand Harry. Having a baby is tiring, I know the tiredness that comes with delivering twins."

"I know we promised to stay the night. But I think it's best if we return to Malfoy Manor for the remainder of the holidays. Lucius and Cissy need to meet their grandchildren and it gives me a chance to sleep."

Harry grind at the look of shock on his best friend's face as much as he loved Ron like a brother he could be clueless sometimes. Sirius deciding that he'd waited long enough to give out gifts strode to the Christmas tree pulling a huge wrapped parcel from behind the tree placing it in front of his godson. Reluctantly he laid Olivia back in the bassinet with her sister eagerly tearing the paper from the gift. His breath hitched as he saw his parents waving back at him. Unable to hide his emotions he let the tears fall as he realised he'd finally get to know the people who'd sacrificed their lives for his. His Mum and Dad.

A/N I was going to write more of the gifts but this chapter is getting too long. Next up the Malfoy's meet their grandchildren


	11. A Secret Revealed

Chapter Eleven

A Secret Revealed

Lucius Malfoy had never been one for letting his emotions show, however since The Dark Lord's demise at the hands of Harry Potter he'd _finally_ allowed himself to become the father he'd always wanted to be; that included divorcing his wife Narcissa he'd never loved her, he knew from a very early age he was gay however his father Abraxus demanded he marry s pure blood witch. With Narcissa now happily in France the hardest part was soon to come as he inform Draco. Wait that thought he heard the Floo open to let someone inside. Making his way to the living room he watched as Draco exited the Floo closely followed by Harry.

"Happy Christmas Father."

"Happy Christmas Draco, and to you Harry."

"Thank you sir."

"Please call me Lucius. Who are these beautiful girls?"

"Father we'd like you to meet your grandchildren Olivia Lily Potter Malfoy and Violet Dorea Potter Malfoy. Legally they are Potter Malfoy's however we both agreed that they'll be officially Malfoy's. Olivia will be my heir and Violet will be Draco's."

"Congratulations. Draco I need to talk to you about something. Severus is in the main living area."

"Alright but Harry stays."

"Alright."

Harry sensing this was leading to something big laid Olivia into one of the bassinets Molly Weasley had insisted they take with them, watching as Draco slid Violet in her Grandfathers arms. Clutching his Christmas Gift from Sirius in his free hand he followed Draco into the main living area where he came face to face with their Potions Professor. Clutching the portrait of his parents tightly in his hands as he allowed himself to relax slightly.

"What is it you need to tell me father?"

"As you know Narcissa and I were married due to an arranged marriage though we never loved each other. After Voldemort was finally killed for good we came to a decision to end the marriage, she's now living in France. There's a secret we've kept from you for your own good until now. Your s father yourself and I think you'll understand more now."

"Something to do with Mother is she sick?"

"Narcissa is fine. Though she's not your mother, not biologically at least. From the time of our marriage we both had relationships outside of the marriage. My preference in partners isn't even women."

"Who is my mother?"

"Sev is your biological Mother. He carried you and when the time came and you were born, he stayed close by but Narcissa was to raise you."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Did you not trust me?"

"We didn't know how to tell you Dragon. You know how much I love you." Severus whispered so quietly Harry felt like he was intruding.

"Love you too... ...Dad."

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

As Harry watched the conversation between Draco and his parents play out, he realised they needed their privacy, despite his need to stay close to his new family, he knew they'd be safe as he slipped out of the living room the portrait of his parents clutched firmly in his hands suddenly feeling nervous as he once again said the activation code. The moment he heard his mother's voice the tears began to slowly fall down his cheeks. He'd long since given up on learning about his parents and now thanks to Sirius he had the chance.

"Harry is that really you? You're all grown up."

"Mum? Dad? You really are able to talk to me. I didn't think I'd ever be able to talk too you. Not in this life anyway. I miss you."

"We miss you too, sweetheart. Ho much of your heritage do you know?"

I'm only yet learning about it. Font be too hard on Siri and Remy. They ... ...they didn't raise me."

"What? Why? They were on the top of the list."

"Peter betrayed you; when Siri went to confront him, he cut off his finger and blew up a muggle street before disappearing down the sewers as a rat. He was living with my friend Ron Weasley for twelve years. During my fourth year I was tricked into competing in the TriWizard Tournament, one of our professors was once again not who they said they were and laid a plan to lead me to Voldemort. I managed to capture Peter and bring him back once I escaped the graveyard when Voldemort returned."

"There was no way Sirius would ever betray us. Albus knew that. There's something you should have been told when you were eleven. When you were born, we were told the prophecy by Albus, I wasn't going to let my friends be hurt because they weren't prepared, Unknown to many other than Albus, Sirius blood adopted you. That's why you're beginning to get longer hair and it's getting wavy, I'm willing to bet your starting to develop metamorphmagus abilities if you haven't already. Am I right?"

"When I was in muggle school Aunt Petunia cut my hair really short apart from the part covering my scar, it looked hideous, all I wanted was for my hair to be the way it had been before it was cut. The next morning I woke up and my hair was back. Why would he keep this from me Dad. The Dursleys hate magic. I was treat like a house elf. Was I bad?"

"No son, your former headmaster is just a manipulative old man. Is he still there?"

"No he's being held at the ministry. I don't know what to do. Part of me wants him punished but the other part of me just wants to forget. But if I say to let him teach at Hogwarts again I don't think I can return. I'd rather be home schooled than be in his presence again. He wanted me to have a termination when he found out I was pregnant. He didn't say it but I knew it, I could see it in his face."

"Where's Siri now?"

"As far as I know still at The Burrow though they could be at Black Manor."

"Why Black Manor and not Potter Manor?"

"I'm not sure I can handle going to Godric's Hollow yet. What do you think I should do Papa?"

"If I were you I'd be home schooled. Not only do you have children you don't trust a member of staff. I believe it would be best for Albus to be demoted rather than locked up that way Severus can keep an eye on him."

"I'll talk to Madam Bones about it. She's got him under high security. He's without Fawkes though he turned up in our bedroom before we left for The Burrow, it seems he doesn't think he's trustworthy either. I thought he cared about me."

"Don't let him get to you don. You're stronger than him. Look after your family and finish your education."

"I will I promise. But from home. It's safer and I don't really want to be stared at every time I feed my children."

"We love you sweetheart,"

"I love you too Mum. You too Papa."

Letting out a shaky breath Harry didn't realise he still had tears running down his cheeks until he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist as he let the tears fall.

"I was wondering where you slipped off to."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you don't want to return to Hogwarts until next year and Sirius is your Dad."

"I need to talk to him. But first we need to decide where we live."

"You've just found out you have a father Harry there is no choice. We live with them at Grimmauld Place."

"You just found out Severus is your father too. I don't want you to miss out."

"I won't, we've already agreed that he will come to Grimmauld Place if he wants to see me. He heard your conversation with your parents and agreed to tutor us in potions."

"Wow."

"Let's go home."

Unable to talk with all the emotions he had running through him, Harry simply nodded standing up as he gripped his parents in one hand and Olivia in the other preparing himself for the Floo travel. he'd always hated it. Twenty minutes later they were standing in they living room at Grimmauld Place. Gently placing Olivia into Remus's arms he laid the portrait of his parents against the couch before launching himself at a shocked Sirius.

"I love you Dad."

"Love you too, son. I take it you spoke with your Mum."

"Mmhm. I want to strangle Dumbledore. I know Amelia wants our decision on what to do with him. I just ... ...I can't send him to Azkaban however I think he should be demoted and have limited access to the Ministry."

"You're too nice Harry. It's more than he deserves."

"I know but he will suffer, he'll go from knowing everything to knowing practically nothing. I've already decided I'm not returning at least for a while. I want to be home schooled. Remus can tutor me in DADA, Severus already agreed to tutor me in potions, you said yourself you were good at Transfiguration, I'd like to study Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in my own time."

"I understand. You feel comfortable here. I'll get the home school curriculum from Minerva. Does this go for Draco too?"

"Mmhm. At least until the twins aren't nursing anymore. I don't like the idea of leaving them and Draco wouldn't go back without me. I'm just worried at how Hermione and Ron will take this. Since first year it's just been the three of us."

"They'll understand. And if they don't then I'll explain things to them."

"Thanks Dad."

For the first time in his life Harry felt truly at home. He had a family who loved him for him not some slogan the Prophet and Wizarding World had thrust upon him. Laying his head onto his Dad's cheat he watched his family interact with one another, thankful they got along. Now he had to speak to Dumbledore so he could close the door on that part of his life. A new life was only just beginning, for the first time he had a father he could remember. With his parents back in his life he knew he'd have the missing pieces placed together for him. Life was good.


	12. Harry and Draco Black Malfoy

Chapter Twelve

Harry and Draco Black Malfoy

 _March 1998_

The news that Dumbledore had hidden Sirius's true connection to him hurt more than he was willing to admit, however he didn't want the devious headmaster to ruin everything he'd built up with Draco. As the months passed by the day he'd been waiting for arrived, their wedding day. Once again he was up early, though now it wasn't because of endless chores but two beautiful daughters. Scooping both girls into his arms he sat down in the rocker balancing them on his lap with a pillow unbuttoning his pyjama top looking down at his severely full chest. Beginning to rock the rocker he held a baby to each nipple sighing happily as his girls began to nurse.

With Olivia and Violet nursing he let his head rest gently against the cushioned back of the rocker closing his eyes to get a little more sleep before their busy day. The next thing he knew he felt feather like kisses over his lips., reluctantly I opening his eyes he smiled seeing his soon to be husband standing beside the rocker looking concerned.

"When did you wake up?"

"Around 4am, the twins were restless and I was feeling nauseous."

"Something you ate?"

"We ate the same thing and I've been feeling sick a few weeks now, ever since I found out about Dad and we had that night of cheer up sex, we forgot to do the contraceptive charm. If I am expecting again do you think we can handle three children?"

"I believe together we can do anything. Want me to do the pregnancy spell?"

"Yes please."

Draco waved his wand over his soon to be husbands abdomen noticing for the first time how much fuller it seemed to be. His stomach was slightly rounded and he knew just as Harry did they'd made another baby. Olivia and Violet were now 4 months old and still nursing however despite it being quicker than they were planning on, at least they both studied from home now. Their exams would be taken soon after their honeymoon. His thoughts were broken by a soft baby blue hue which had just appeared above his fiancées belly, he remembered the colour only turned pink or blue 12 weeks into the pregnancy.

"We're having a boy." Draco said quietly.

"Should we wait to tell people, I don't want to reveal it too soon."

"You're over the danger stage, if you're nauseous you are just beginning to get morning sickness. Sirius would be able to tell straight away."

"Okay just Dad and Remus then. We should start getting ready, Hermione and Ron will be here soon, you remember how obsessive she gets over exams right, imagine her on a wedding prep high."

"Oh kill me now." Draco teased.

"Don't let her hear you say that. I think they're full, can you take Violet whilst I burp Liv."

Harry gently laid Violet into his papas' arms standing up as he laid Olivia over his shoulder beginning to rub her back gently until she relieved herself of any excess wind. Feeling a wave of nausea wash over him he gently laid Olivia in her crib having already changed her diaper before sitting down to nurse them. With their daughter asleep, Harry made his way into the bedroom via the adjoining door to nap before everyone began arriving.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

By the time the twins were done napping, most of the guests had begun to arrive, Harry had been reluctantly forced away from Draco the moment Hermione and Ron arrived (which did nothing but panic him) he was now upstairs being fussed over by Hermione who'd taken it upon herself to act as his mother gorse the day as Mr and Mrs Weasley were unable to come due to an already scheduled trip to visit Charlie in Romania. Sighing he looked at himself in the mirror as Hermione began fussing over his hair, he'd finally reached his limit.

"Hermione really. I know you're all about tradition but I have more important things than whether we see each other before the ceremony. I have children who need me, not to mention..."

"What? What are you hiding from me Harry James Black!"

"The night I found out Sirius is my Dad Dray and I had in his words "cheer up sex", for the last few weeks I've been nauseous, tired, irritable. This morning we did the pregnancy test charm and I'm three months pregnant again."

"Wow Harry, you work fast. Are you sure you're ready."

"At least they'll be close in age. But to answer your question, yes we are ready. Now can we please go downstairs."

"Of course, I'm sorry Harry. I forget the wizarding world isn't like the muggle world."

"It's okay, I'm sorry I snapped I'm just ... well nauseous. I've found being close to Dray helps."

"Come on then, let's get you to your husband to be."

"Yes let's." Harry laughed as he cast a charm on his hair watching as his normally wild hair became flat. Taking a deep breath he followed Hermione from the bedroom making his way downstairs. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes met Draco's. As he reached his Dad at the start of the aisle the nerves disappeared as he realised he really did get his happy ever after.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was, for the first time in his life he finally felt like he belonged somewhere, with his Dad leading him down the aisle to his soulmate and a new baby growing inside him, becoming Harry James Black Malfoy was the beginning of everything that was good in his life. As they reached Draco, he hugged his father tightly before taking Draco's hand in his. Minister Shacklebolt began the ceremony giving the happy couple a quick wink of support.

"We are gathered her today to witness the bonding of Harry James Black and Draco Lucius Malfoy, as most of us know these two men have been through more than most seventeen year olds should, however they defied the odds and are now ready to celebrate their love by the joining of their minds, bodies and souls. Now I must ask who gives this man to be married to this man."

"I do." Sirius stated clearly.

"Draco do you promise to love, honour and cherish Harry, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, til death parts you?"

"I do." Draco said confidently.

"And do you Harry promise to love, honour and cherish Draco, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death parts you."

"I do." Harry said beaming with pride.

"Who has the rings?" Kingsley asked.

"Right here." Ron said shyly as he handed the two white gold wedding bands to the Minister.

"Draco take Harry's ring and place it on his wedding finger and say your vow to him."

"Harry over the last two years you've turned my world around. Instead of turning me away when I told you how I felt about you, you embraced me and confided you felt the same. And then, you gave me two beautiful daughters. I'm a better man because of you and our children and I can't wait until we have our third bundle of joy." Draco said calmly as he slipped the ring onto his husbands finger.

"Harry take Draco's ring and place it on his wedding finger and say your vow to him."

"Draco you are the love of my life, before we got together I didn't know what love was meant to feel like. And then you kissed me and everything became clear. I can't and don't want to live my life without you in it. You and our girls are my everything and I can't wait to welcome our third bundle of joy into the family. I love you." Harry said his voice fill of emotion as he placed the wedding band onto his husbands finger.

"With the giving and receiving of rings I now pronounce Mr and Mr Black Malfoy. You may kiss your husband."

Draco leaned in moulding his lips to his husbands as one hand wrapped around his waist and the left hand ghosted across Harry's stomach rubbing it gently, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss as Ron and the Weasley twins began to wolf whistle. He'd get them back later, right now it was all about Harry and the baby he was carrying, their wedding vows were bound to raise questions. However he couldn't find it in him to care. It was their lives after all.


	13. Dinner With Family

Chapter Thirteen

Dinner With Family

Harry looked around the room and noticed every single member of the wedding party including the guests had curious looks on their faces, they'd mentioned their unborn child in their vows and Draco had rubbed his belly which was still unsettled. With one quick look at his husband, he knew they wouldn't be able to hide this from their family no matter how much they wanted to. With Draco's hand still running his small bump, he decided to get the news out the way he hadn't before. With a speech. Something he really hated to do especially with ministry officials in the room.

"Could I have everyone's attention please. I'm sure you all have questions about the hidden meaning in our vows, normally I'd tell you to mind your own business however since there are members of our family here I suppose I'll let the news out this one time only. Just after Christmas I found out my father was still alive and before you go nuts I'm not talking about James Potter, I'm talking about Sirius Black. You see he blood adopted me when I was a baby. But the big thing is it was in fact Albus Bloody Dumbledore who hid this from me. I was in a state, I'm sure I don't need to draw a diagram when I say Draco cheered me up that night after I threw a few curses at the wall of the training room. As of this morning after six weeks of throwing up, we discovered I'm pregnant again. Fred and George don't even say it. Or I'll tell your mother."

"You don't play fair Harrykins."

"How would you like to babysit instead then?"

"On second thought we'll behave." Fred and George said at the same time.

"Are they always like that?" Draco whispered.

"Sometimes they're worse. But they're family."

Leaning in for a kiss Harry wrapped his arms around his husbands neck turning slightly so his belly was between them. Once again Draco's hand ghosted across the rounded belly his eyes sparkling with emotion. Just as things were getting a little heated they heard someone clearing their throats, pulling away reluctantly Harry turned to see his father and Remus watching them.

"Congratulations son. I'm very happy for you. You're all grown up from the young boy I met on the back of buckbeak."

"I don't think I've ever been this happy Dad. And I know it's soon after the twins but we have a lot of people who'd be all too willing to help us."

"That you do, son. Now let's go for some dinner. I've asked Winky, Dobby and Kreacher to serve you something light. Don't think I didn't hear you throwing up this morning."

"Can't hide anything from you."

"Come on Padfoot Jnr."

"Well that's new. Harry laughed as they followed the two remaining Marauder's from the main living room into the formal dining room. Despite still feeling sick his good mood couldn't be broken, it only increased as they sat down and Professor McGonagall handed them their children. His Head of House looked at him fondly, no doubt wondering if he would ever return to Hogwarts. He made a mental reminder to talk to her before she left.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Dinner was served not long after the newly married couple entered the dining room, once everyone was served, it didn't take long for the Professors around the table to begin talking about the upcoming N.E.W.T exams, of course Hermione couldn't stop herself from joining in. Suddenly he realised jus how much he missed being around his friends every day, not feeling hungry anymore he pushed his plate away picking up the bassinet which held their sleeping daughters before making his way into the living room spelling the door so only Draco could open it.

Placing the twins gently onto his lap with cushions at either side of them so they wouldn't roll off, he pulled his shirt off guiding Olivia and Violet against his engorged chest smiling as they latched on instantly. Leaning back against the couch he heard the door open as his husband entered. Unable to stop thinking he'd ruined the remainder of the day he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Why are you crying, love?"

"I ruined the dinner. I didn't mean to run off like that."

"Nothing is ruined Harry. Everyone in there knows you're nursing, not only that but your newly pregnant again. Hormones are everywhere. But that's not the only thing is it. I noticed your mood changed when the school talk started. You miss it?"

"I do. I know working from home has been good for us. Especially when it comes to me nursing, I just ... ... Do you think it would be a bad idea to return until we take our exams. Dad said our room is still available if we need it."

"And this is what you truly want?"

"Mm hm. Maybe Winky can come with us and help with the twins." Harry said quietly.

"I think we can go back. Your Dad and Remus are there, I'm sure Winky would love to help look after the twins, Dobby too, he really loves you."

"Did I ever tell you about the end of our second year?"

"I don't think so. But now you have me curious."

"Your father tried to curse me after I freed Dobby, the little elf lifted his hands and sent Lucius flying down the staircase. Of course things between us are better now but I doubt Dobby will ever like him."

"I wish I'd seen his face."

Harry laughed as he imagined the look on his father-in-laws face if the story ever got out. Though things were very different between the two now, Lucius wouldn't appreciate the story being told out loud, however it could make good blackmail material should never need it. Leaning his head against Draco's arm he gently unlatched Olivia smiling as her papa took her into his arms to wind. Shifting slightly he let Violet nurse again getting more comfortable. With his family all are in one room he completely forgot about their guests.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Meanwhile in the dining room, some guests were getting worried about the reason why Harry had left the room so quickly. Hermione (never one to let a mystery go) began to think back over the conversations wondering what could have set him off, realising why she sighed sadly knowing her best friend probably thought that they were being mean talking about going back to Hogwarts. Before she could talk to Professor McGonagall Ron decided to ask the same question she'd just worked out.

"What's wrong with him? Today's meant to be a happy day."

"Oh honestly Ronald, what were we talking about right before Harry left?"

"Schoolwork and Hogsmede ... Oh."

"Yes oh he feels like he's being left behind. It wouldn't surprise me if they came back to finish the year off." Hermione said quietly, wanting to cry for making her friend sad. Outside the room Harry couldn't take the sad tone to his friends voice.

"I'm fine Mione. Yes I was upset about the talk of Hogwarts, but that wasn't the only reason I left. It was lunch time for the girls, I feel loads better now. And yes we will be returning to school, we've asked Winky if she'll look after the girls whilst we are in classes, Severus will you make the anti nausea for me while I'm there, I've already got some of the pre natal potions as Draco pre made them the other day. I think he suspected before I did."

"Of course, and your room is all ready waiting for you. I'm glad your finishing the rest of the year with your class. It proves your mature."

"Thank you. All of you, for celebrating with us."

Sirius smiled as he watched his son and husband together, it was safe to say that he disagreed with Harry's choice of life mate however after living with them for the last four months his opinion had changed drastically. He couldn't remember ever seeing his son this relaxed. If he had to be related to the Malfoy's in order for the smile to stay on his son's face, then he'd grin and bear it. Because seeing this side of Harry was something he didn't want to lose.


	14. Return To Hogwarts

Chapter Fourteen

Return To Hogwarts

A week after their wedding Draco was making sure they had everything they'd need for their return to Hogwarts. With Harry nursing and the morning sickness kicking in, he knew he had to pick up the slack when it came to housework even though they had three house elves Draco had gotten used to cleaning everywhere himself. In his mind he was making amends for the years of abuse he'd put Dobby through despite the little elf welcoming him back like none of it had happened. Once the trunks were packed he sent Dobby off to Hogwarts to get the rooms perfect. On his way back upstairs he heard Harry puttering around the nursery.

Quietly he stood at the doorway watching his husband nurse their children, to him this way Harry had never looked so beautiful. Before he could slip away without being seen his husband looked up giving him a stunning smile. Making his way into the room he knelt down next to Harry trailing a finger up his exposed leg grinning mischievously at the pure look of bliss on his face, though he did feel guilty for starting something they couldn't finish (yet). Five minutes later Harry unlatched Violet watching his husband take his daughter into his arms and rub her back gently. Though he was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts he'd miss the feeling of complete privacy. Noticing Olivia had finished nursing he gently unlatched her leaning her over his shoulder as he patted her back gently.

"Are we going on the Hogwarts Express?" Harry asked as he tried to get his daughter to burp.

"Despite the noise it's the safest way to travel, I don't want them to go through the Floo yet and you're nauseous enough without adding to it."

"Maybe we should arrive sooner than 11am then we can get them settled. What about when we are in class?"

"You still own Dobby right?"

"More like Dobby owns me. You should have seen your father's face when he was sent on his backside."

"Well it was his own fault. Anyway I was thinking Dobby used to take care of me when mother was entertaining."

Harry gently lay their daughter onto the changing table as he clipped the double baby bjorn carrier to his chest in order to keep the twins close to him whilst they were travelling to Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath he scooped up Olivia, gently securing her into the carrier. Running a hand through her baby soft hair the fear that something would happen to them began to disappear as he watched Draco secured Violet in the baby bjorn carrier next to her sister. They stayed like that for a few more minutes realising they had to get a move on if they were going to get a carriage on the train that wasn't full of noise.

"Dobby?" Harry called out.

 _Pop!_

"Master Malfoy be needing Dobby?"

"Yes I know you work for the Headmistress but do you think that maybe you could look after the twins whilst we are in class?"

"Master Harry be trusting Dobby with his children?"

"Both of us Dobby. You come highly recommended."

"Dobby would be honoured sir."

Harry smiled seeing how happy their offer made the small house elf, he really would trust Dobby with his life, despite the mishaps in second year. With a nanny elf sorted out Draco shrunk their trunks slipping them into his pocket before picking up the twins nappy bag which they would need to keep out (for obvious reasons) thankfully Kings Cross wasn't that far away from Grimmauld Place. As the small family left the house they watched as it sunk back into the wall assuring them the Fidilus charm was still working perfectly.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

As they suspected the short walk to Kings Cross took no more than ten minutes, Draco checked his watch noticing it was a little after 10:40am. The newlyweds noticed a few students had already arrived however the usual chaos was missing. With Draco's arm wrapped securely around his husband they made their way onto the Hogwarts Express, for the first time since they started Hogwarts no one paid any attention to their saviour.

Harry slid his feet round so he was able to rest his head back against Draco's chest as his arm came to rest around his family. With the twins sleeping for now, the peace and quiet was wonderful, though he knew it wouldn't last. The minute the Weasley's defended on the platform with Hermione it would be pandemonium. Five minutes later his thoughts became reality as the sea of redheads and one brunette came rushing through the barrier onto the platform. Letting out a playful groan of annoyance he was grateful the seats were big therefore he wouldn't have to move his feet.

"Enjoy the peace whilst you can it's about to get loud. just be grateful the twins won't sit with us." Harry said softly.

"They're your friends Harry not matter how noisy they are. When they see the twins however I'm sure it won't be as noisy as they normally are."

"Have you been there when Ron and Hermione get into one, it's over the stupidest of things."

"Won't admit they like each other." Draco mused just as the carriage door was flung open.

"Ginny! What did I say before we got in the train?" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry Harry." Ginny said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, they're still asleep. So why were you late this time?"

"Ron overslept, the rest of us were actually on time for once." Ginny chuckled.

"Why is it always Ron?" Harry laughed.

"Speaking of sleeping, do you know where you'll be sleeping yet?"

"We have or own rooms still next to Gryffindor Tower, close enough for Harry if he needs to be there and far enough away from the Slytherin common room should any of them try anything." Draco said.

"So you won't mind visitors then?" Hermione asked quietly.

"As long as it's not too early. We're trying to get the girls into a routine." Harry said softly.

"We will miss you in the dorm rooms." Ron mumbled.

"You and Nev will, Seamus will tiptoe around me and Dean didn't bother to stop him from yelling at me."

"Dean regrets not standing up for you and Seamus ... well he listens to his mother too much but he does feel guilty about it."

"Good so he should. Four years he shared a dorm with me before Voldemort returned. He'd still be around if it weren't for me, but when I needed support he wasn't there so unless he can turn back time and undo his stupidity I don't want to know, I have other priorities now."

A free Harry's statement the journey to Hogwarts actually became a quiet one, no one wanting to upset their friend (or husband). Harry meanwhile felt awful for snapping at his friends, they were after all only trying to help. A few hours after they set off for Hogwarts Olivia and Violet began to fuss and by the pain coming from his chest he knew the reason why. Looking at his friends he bit his lip feeling a little unsure.

"Um guys..."

"What's up Harry?" Hermione asked carefully.

"I need to nurse. Do you feel comfortable staying, I'm not saying you have to leave, I brought a cloth to hide them if you are."

"We'll stay." Ron said confidently.

Harry nodded as he watched Draco and Hermione lift the girls from the carrier as Ron unclipped the carrier from around his chest. Ginny moved to lock the door and pull down the blinds as he pulled off his t shirt letting out a hiss as the cool air hit his sensitive nipples. Once he was settled against the seats with his back rested against the window he took Violet and Olivia into his arms leaning them against his chest as Draco helped them reach his nippled watching as they began to suckle greedily. He looked around the room amazed at how his four friends moved fluidly to help him with the girls. For the first time since he decided he wanted to finish his sixth year at Hogwarts he felt like he would be able to manage everything.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

As Harry nursed Olivia and Violet he watched his friends faces closely, looking for any sign of discomfort yet he found none. Ginny and Ron were on their fourth game if exploding snap and Hermione as usual had her nose in a book. He only hoped the rest of His Gryffindor friends were as accepting especially once he told the that's wouldn't be resuming his place as Gryffindor Seeker it simply wasn't possible anymore even if he wasn't expecting again. As the thought ran through his mind he felt Draco's hands running through his hair resulting in a sigh of contentment.

"What's on your mind, love?"

"Just amazed at how accepting they are, it's like nothing changed. I'm worried his the rest of the tower will handle it, especially when they find out they've lost their star seeker."

"Harry, you've given them five years of wins, I'm sure Ginny is quite capable of being their seeker, Dean seems to be a competent chaser. You're putting your family before yourself if they don't see that then they really aren't worth worrying about." Draco said trying to soothe his husband's nerves.

"You're right, of course you are. How did your friends take the news you married the saviour of the wizarding world?"

"Pansy surprisingly took it well apparently she knew about us before we told everyone else. Crabbe and Goyle were a bit snarky to begin with but they've come around, but it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks I love you and that's all that matters. even father likes you."

"Do they know about Severus being your Dad?"

"Only Blaise, I don't want to say anything until he says it's okay."

"What about you? Other than these four who else knows about Siri being your Dad."

"Angelina Johnson as she's Freds girlfriend Alicia Spinnett as she's dating George. No doubt everyone will know by the summer as Dumbledore's trial starts."

"Do you want to go?"

"No why should he get the satisfaction in seeing the hurt he's put me through. I'll write a letter for Kingsley to read out but other than that I have my happily ever after no matter joke hard he tried to steal it away from me, I love you Draco Black Malfoy."

"I love you too Harry Black Malfoy."

"No Black just Malfoy."

"Really?"

"Really I will use Black for legal stuff but I want to show people I love you and married you for that reason not for anything the Daily Prophet might report."

Draco grinned as he processed the information. He'd always hoped Harry would agree to marry him one day, however tee their initial introduction to each other he believed it would never happen. He watched his husband feed their children knowing it put him as his most vulnerable. From this moment on he would always be on alert for danger. No one was going to take his family away from him. That was a promise.


	15. Settling In

Chapter Fifteen

Settling In

 _May 2nd 1997_

Morning arrived all too quickly for Draco and Harry as they prepared for their first day in classes since becoming parents, for Harry especially. Not only was he nursing but also nauseous, as he sat nursing Violet and Olivia he tried desperately to ignore his upset stomach. He loved this time of day when it was just the three of them, though he knew Draco gave them a bottle every now and then he wasn't ready to give up nursing them completely. Ten minutes after he started nursing he heard the nursery door open as Draco made his way over to him taking the sleeping babies into his arms.

With a quick nod of his head, Harry rushed into the en-suite bathroom making it to the toilet just in time as he lost the battle with his stomach, vomiting heavily into the porcelain god, taking small deep breaths he sighed in relief as the nausea began to leave. Today was not the day to be feeling nauseous all day, pulling himself up he made his way to the sink brushing his teeth thoroughly before making his way back into the nursery where Dobby was getting the twins ready for the day, Draco must have realised he was reluctant to leave as he found himself being dragged out of the room.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, they're still too little."

"We've been over this baby, Dobby will send Winky to us if we are needed."

"What about when they need to nurse?"

"Then she'll bring the babies to us. I promise, you don't want to be late on your first day back. Do you?"

"No Dad wouldn't be very happy with me. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, you've been with them every day for the past 6 months."

Harry smiled slightly leaning into his husband as he watched Dobby with the babies, his friend certainly knew what he was doing and he wouldn't want to leave them with an elf he didn't know. Taking a deep breath out he grabbed hold of his book bag only to have it taken away and carried by Draco as they left their questers for breakfast. With Draco by his side he didn't feel as nervous as he had done when he woke up and as the nerves disappeared so did the queasiness. By the time they reached the Great Hall he found he was rather hungry.

Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table the newly married couple began to eat, completely ignoring some of the more vocal did approvals about his marriage, he didn't care what anyone said anymore he had the life he'd always yearned for and he wasn't going to let anyone, not even immature teenagers tell him it was wrong. Or that he should be with someone like Ginny simply because being gay wasn't what was expected of him.

"Don't they have anything else to talk about?" Hermione snapped.

"It honestly doesn't bother me anymore Hermione, I'm happy that's all that matters."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am, but I'm glad you're upset for me."

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Hermione's reply was cut off by Ron beginning to eat, the sheer sight of how much was shoved into their red headed best friend put him off his breakfast. Pushing his plate away he rubbed his stomach feeling queasy again. Before he could speak he found himself in Draco's arms his head laying against the muscled chest, inhaling his scent the nausea soon passed. Not wanting to repeat the process the couple along with Hermione, Neville and Dean exited the Great Hall for their first lesson of the day. By the time they reached the classroom Harry was calmer than he had been, smiling as he saw his Dad next to Remus who looked pale (that's when he realised the full moon was that night) taking a seat at the front of the room, Harry slid his assignments on the end of the desk just as his Dad began the lesson.

"As your aware, it won't be long until you begin your N.E.W.T examinations, these are the biggest examinations you've ever taken at Hogwarts, therefore you'll be using this time to read up on everything you've learned, whether it be from classes or the DA. There will be no slacking off, or copying off your desk mate. You have an hour to complete the paper and then we will assess you on the duelling skills again, Harry you don't have to do this part, Professor McGonagall has come up with another way for you to pass the practical." Sirius said.

"So he gets special treatment because he's your son not to mention a Malfoy." Seamus sneered.

"Actually Mr Finnegan I'm harder on my son because I expect more from him, he's been studying independently since September however he chose to come back and finish his school days with you all. Lord knows why if this is how you treat him. And yes, he's a Malfoy and I'm damn proud to have Draco in the family, if I hear you say one derogatory word to either of them you'll be dealing with me." Sirius said calmly but with authority in his voice.

Harry focused on his examination parchment determined not to let Seamus's views get to him. Did it hurt that one of his friends was talking about him like he had done something wrong by falling in love? Yes. However it wasn't the first time Seamus had let someone else's thought affect his brain. As his Dad reprimanded Seamus he felt Draco's hand on his leg giving him the comfort he desperately needed.

An hour later Professor Lupin came around the room collecting the rolls of parchment to be assessed, Harry definitely felt more prepared that he would have been had he stayed in classes at the start of the year. As he handed in his rolls of parchment he gave his uncle a weak smile knowing that they would be talking about what had been said about him at some stage but hopefully once they had graduated and not beforehand. The rest of his day went the same way but thankfully without any more snide remarks,by the time they reached their quarters he was exhausted. Exams couldn't come soon enough, then he could be the father his children needed him to be. Though he was reassured by the good job Dobby had done, he'd definitely be keeping his friend on as the twins' nanny elf. Life at Hogwarts was nearly over, but the rest of his life was looking brighter than it has done in years.


	16. NEWTs

Chapter Sixteen

N.E.W.T.S

June 4th 1997

After their first day back at Hogwarts since becoming parents the weeks seemed to fly past in a flurry of practical and theory homework and practice test parchments, though he could tell Ron was becoming overwhelmed Hermione was once again in her element, handing out study schedules and for once Harry didn't push it aside, after all he had a family to support now it wasn't simply about him. After a while Ron seemed to get bored of being the only one not studying and settled down to revise. He'd certainly come a long way since their first day here.

The day of their N.E.W.T exams arrived, so did the nerves, after an eventful morning getting Violet and Olivia ready for the day Harry and Draco made their way to the Great Hall for their first exam, once again the rooms were lined up in last name order, his heart skipped a beat as he followed Draco to the M section instead of following the Patil twins to the P section of the Hall. Anti cheating quill in hand he felt better prepared than he had done when taking his OWLs.

Five minutes later once everyone was settled down the Ministry Examiner began the Theory part of the potions exam, for the first time in his Hogwarts career, the questions didn't terrify him having had the correct tutorial throughout the year on his own. Taking a deep breath he began to answer the questions with confidence reading over his answers multiple times before moving on to the next question, from the corner of his eye he could see his Dad in the doorway smiling proudly at him. Determined not to let his focus slip he turned back to the parchment continuing to answer the questions at ease almost laughing out loud when he came to the three questions Snape had asked him their first ever potions lesson.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Half an hour later Harry began to near the end of the exam, for the first time feeling proud of himself, then again the last set of important exams he'd had Voldemort had been inside his head. Reading over his answers one final time he noticed his husband and Hermione along with a few Slytherins who were doing the same thing. As they set their quills down, the elderly Ministry Examiner who had been testing them since their first year collected their parchment nodding toward the door; with his hand in Draco's the small group of friends made their way to their various rooms, Hermione joining the newly married couple as she'd be the only one in their common room.

Ten minutes later they reached their quarters and Harry made his way to the nursery thanking Dobby as he took his princesses into his arms for their feed. Balancing them on his lap in pulled his shirt off before guiding them to his chest to nurse unaware his husband and Hermione were watching him from the doorway, his best friend couldn't remember a time she'd seen her friend looking so peaceful.

"He's finally got everything he's been wishing for all his life."

"What's that?"

"A family of his own, the only ones missing are his parents."

"He has their portrait for the time being but something tells me he has a plan."

"What makes you think that?"

"There are times when I come in the room and he slips parchment away, I know he has Siri now but there's a hole there that won't be closed until he finds a way to either bring them back or talk to them without having to use the Resurrection Stone."

"He's Harry of course he'll figure it out." Hermione chuckled,

"You know I can hear you, you might as well come in." Harry said softly.

Hermione made her way into the nursery curling up on the floor next to the rocker as Draco curled up on the beanbag on Harry's right. As he watched the love of his life and his sister in all but blood openly enter the room whilst he was nursing caused his heart to soar, he'd gone from Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived and the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulder to Harry Malfoy, husband and father. His life was finally his own to live and he was going to make sure he enjoyed every second of it.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

For the next two weeks Harry and Draco repeated the same routine, spending time with their daughters before taking their exams. By the time the theory part of his exams were over Harry was exhausted, at four and a half months pregnant he was tired more than usual. By the time their second week of exams arrived Draco made sure his husband rested when they weren't revising or taking an exam. Once the practical side of NEWTs came around, the pressure on Harry lightened as the majority of his practicals would be taken from his past experiences with Voldemort for Defence, his practicals during Independent Study lessons for Transfiguration and Potions.

Whilst Draco was taking his practical NEWTs, Harry began revising for his Ancient Runes and Arithmancy exam, thankful that he didn't have to sit in those God awful hard backed chairs. Curling up on the bed with his textbooks it wasn't long before he was lost in s world of numbers and symbols. Remembering what Draco had told him he took small breaks throughout the morning and had just settled down to a nap after nursing Violet and Olivia when he heard a tapping on the door.

"It's open Gin." Hsrry said softly pulling his robe around his body sliding on his slippers as Dobby took over watching the babies. As he entered the living room with his books he watched his baby sister blush furiously.

"I can come back if you were resting?"

"Dray didn't day I had to sleep to rest, we both need to revise and it's best if we do so together, I know the common room isn't the best place to try and get work done. Dobby will call me if Liv and Violet need anything ,

"Alright then if you're sure."

"I'm sure. So not that I'm one to gossip but what's the news on the grapevine about my new last name?"

"Seamus is the only one who seems to have an issue with it, with Ron, Dean and Neville accepting Draco he's not got anyone to vent to. The team are supportive we're in first position with Slytherin in second."

"For once I won't be upset if we lose, after all I did marry a Slytherin." Harry chuckled wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eww Harry. That's not what I wanted to hear."

Laughing lightly Harry began to revise again, continuing his notes where he left off, watching as Ginny followed his lead; before long the only sounds that could be heard was the scratching of quills against parchment as brother and sister worked together. It was hard to believe he'd ever been scared of how Ginny would react to the news that he was gay, she'd become the sister he didn't realise he needed. Just before lunch time Harry could hear Winky in the kitchen cooking, though he was hungry the queasiness was beginning to overwhelm him again.

Where are the anti nausea potions?"

"Bathroom above the sink."

"I'll be right back."

"Thanks Ginny."

"Anything for you big brother."

Ginny made her way into the bathroom grabbing the anti nausea potion, she had never admired anyone as much as she did her brother, she'd read up on male pregnancies when they'd been told about the twins, they were harder than witch pregnancies yet Harry dealt with it as if he'd been born to become a father. Returning to the living room she handed him the pink watching the colour return to normal as it began to take effect. The rest of the day was spent the same way, only ending when Draco returned. Now all Harry needed to do was sit his final two exams and his school days would be over.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Two days later found Harry sitting in his second exam of the day, having sat his Arithmancy NEWT earlier that morning. As their time to complete their exams began, Harry found himself lost in the work, when he'd first decides to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes he hadn't thought he'd be any good at it, however he'd been surprised to love it, now he knew why Hermione talked none stop about it for three years. The numbers came to him easily and just like when he was revising he found himself enjoying himself, Hermione would be proud of him.

As the hour time limit came to an end Harry looked over his answers a few more times before setting his quill down, though happy the pressures of exams was over there was s hint of sadness mixes into it as he realised his Hogwarts schooling was officially over. It wasn't as exciting as he'd been expecting, as the Ministry Examiner collected his parchment and he joined Hermione as they made their way back to their respective rooms he realises just how much he'd miss the place. With Hermione ventured off to return to Gryffindor Common Room he entered their quarters smiling slightly as he watched his husband with their daughters.

"How have they been?"

"Perfect Angels, how was the exam?"

"Surprisingly enjoyable, do not tell Hermione I said that, or Ron for that matter. But at the same time it's bittersweet this is the first place I felt accepted."

"You never have told me what those muggles did to you."

"No matter what I did it wasn't good enough, from the minute I was only enough to see over the stove I had to cook for them, I cleaned the entire house, did the gardening, cleaned his car, I can't remember a time I wasn't being hit with the frying pan or dodging Uncle Vernon's belt. For the first ten years of my life I lived in the cleaning closer under the stairs, only when my Hogwarts letters came did I get my own bedroom, and it wasn't even mine."

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry. I never should have teased you the way I did. I was jealous and didn't know how to talk to you to apologise. When I look back on my behaviour those first three years."

"Dray you didn't know any better, you expected me to know everything, but that's another thing the Dursley's kept from me, you see until Hagrid broke down the door to the cave my uncle had us staying in to avoid the Hogwarts letters I thought Mum and Papa ere killed in a car crash. That first conversation in Madam Malkin's I was completely lost."

"And your Mum was muggleborn so you re scared to say."

"Something like that. But what matters now is our future. Getting through the trial and living the rest of our lives together in peace, of course being an honorary Weasley you're never truly in a peaceful house but no more headmasters dictating where I live. I have a father finally and an uncle. But most importantly I have a family of my own, and soon we'll welcome this little one to the mix. Do you want to hear the name I was playing around with?"

"Of course."

"Well at the last check up with Madam Pomfrey she informed me we are having a boy, it was the one you couldn't come to because you had the Transfiguration practical. Anyway since then I've been playing around with different names, some modern and some unique. In the end I came up with hone I think we'll both be happy with."

"Don't tease me."

"Scorpius Draconus Malfoy."

"It's perfect."

Harry blushed crimson at the praise as he curled up on the couch next to his husband, though her miss Hogwarts and the Professors (even Snape) there was one thing he wouldn't miss, being the one who had to fight at the end of every year. However despite all the dangerous situations he wouldn't change a single minute of it because if he hasn't been through those things then he definitely wouldn't be the person he was now. As his eyes closed and he began to fall asleep he found himself getting excited about what the future away from Hogwarts would be like. He was going to live his life to the fullest.


	17. Graduation

Chapter Seventeen

Graduation

 _June 25th 1997_

Once exams were over the weeks began to fly past and before the seventh years knew it the day they'd been working toward finally arrived despite being heavily pregnant Harry couldn't find it in himself to be upset about it. Slipping on his maternity robes he joined his husband in the living room where he was getting Olivia and Violet settled into their grandfathers' arms. Harry grinned at his Dad seeing the love he had in his eyes for the two small children in his arms, despite all of Dumbledore's efforts father and son were now closer than ever.

The one thing that had improved since they'd taken their exams, the morning sickness had finally disappeared, leaving Harry much more enthusiastic to start the day. Biting his lip he thought about his parents, wondering whether they'd be proud of him, the portrait of them told him so, and he believed them; just sometimes hearing it when you could hug the person made you believe it more. As if he knew what he was thinking his Dad lay Violet into his arms before wrapping his free arm around him.

"They'd be so proud of you Harry. Never question that."

"I know, it's just something I need to hear once in a while from someone who isn't a portrait. Not that I'm not grateful they made one." Harry stuttered.

"I know what you mean, though I can talk to James it's not the same as having him here. Now give me my granddaughter you two have to get going, I'll be there soon."

"Love you Dad." Harry said softly laying Violet back into he grandfather's free arm, watching her snuggle closer to her sister.

"Love you too, son."

Harry felt his heart soar as he heard the words he'd been wishing to hear for most of his life, with Draco's arm around his waist they made their way to the Great Hall making sure to take in every last part of the castle on their way, neither of them wanting to forget the castle that brought them together, even if they hadn't gotten along at first. By the time they made it to the Great Hall, Harry was desperately trying to hold in his emotions.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

As Headmistress McGonagall spoke about the achievements each student had gained over the last seven years, it was only when his former Head of House reached him that he realised just how hectic his school days had been, from fighting Voldemort to stopping Death Eaters from gaining the contents of the prophecy. Linking his fingers around Draco's hand he felt comfort from the small squeeze he received in return, they'd done it, despite all the challenges they'd faced they'd actually managed to graduate.

One by one each student made their way to the Head Table collecting their Graduation Scrolls, he couldn't help but cheer loudly as Hermione received her scroll, if anyone deserved the praise it was Hermione, he'd most likely be dead without her quick thinking and logical brain. Reluctantly he let go of his husband's hand as his name was called, from the corner of his eye he could see Lucius and Severus cheering loudly, if he hadn't seen it he wouldn't have believed it, Severus Snape with a smile on his face. With Draco by his side once more he knew his name would be called next. As the thought left his head he heard Headmistress McGonagall call his name he made his way slowly to the Head Table collecting his scroll before giving his father and uncle a quick smile. He'd done it, he's finally graduated. After returning to his place next to His husband he cheered as Dean collected his Graduation scroll quickly followed by Ron. Out of everyone graduating he was most proud of Ron, despite his attention span lacking he'd managed to graduate within the top three in their year.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Once everyone had collected their scrolls and returned to their seats Headmistress McGonagall made he way to the golden eagle podium in her speech, though some of the graduating class had given her more grey hairs than the previous one, she'd miss four students in particular. Collecting herself she cleared her throat hoping it would be enough to catch the chattering students attention. Thankfully the student body respected their Headmistress and turned to see what their new Headmistress had to say about this particular graduating class. Harry leaned against Draco wondering what she might say himself, after all there had been enough sad ventures over the last seven years.

"Congratulations to our Graduating Class of 1997, I've been a professor of this school for many years and I've never been more proud of the achievements gained this year, when I first saw you all at age 11 I knew that I'd have my hands full, after all we were about to have four Weasley's in attendance. And of course who could forget the many adventures of the Golden Trio, I thought your father and his friends were a handful during their school days however when it comes to Harry Malfoy and friends they beat the Marauder's hands down, that being said I'm going to miss every single one of you, feel free to come back to visit. All there is left to say it Good luck in your future careers and tuck in."

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table with Draco sitting next to his father and uncle who were grinning like Cheshire cats. He could see the pride in their eyes and once again thanked his lucky stars he'd had the instinct to return to Grimmauld Place with Remus at the start of the year. As the Feast came to an end and tables were clear, the small family of eight took carriages back to the Hogwarts Express to Kings Cross before returning home to Grimmauld Place before heading to

Potter Manor with Padfoot and Remus, to many living with your parents when married was strange, but for Harry it was finally time to get to know his Dad properly.

He was living his life his way.

End of Part One


	18. Sequel

Harry Malfoy: Return To Hogwarts

I'm beginning to write the second chapter of this story now. Thand you for all the positive reviews they keep me motivated to continue. Chapter One will be posted ASAP. This was my first slash story and I'm now 100% a Drarry fan.


End file.
